


Masky, které nosíme

by BlanchLemur



Series: Masky [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Arrow - Freeform, Barry Allen is The Flash, Boliver, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Czech, Flash - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Green Arrow - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, Olivarry, Oliver Queen is Green Arrow, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Slash, Smut, Soulmates, arrowverse, boyslove, flarrow, greenarrow - Freeform, olibarry, theflash - Freeform, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: Svět je místo, kde je každý jednou polovinou z části, která tvoří celek. Říká se tomu spřízněnost duší.Barry Allen svou druhou polovinu nechce poznat, protože mu velkou část života způsobuje jenom bolest. Ale co když jeho spřízněná duše neměla na výběr?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: Masky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724116
Comments: 28
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Bylo to těsně před Barryho jedenáctinami, když mu jeho matka svěřila tajemství spřízněných duší. Do té doby o tom Barry slyšel jednou nebo dvakrát ve škole a možná taky v televizi, ale nikdy víc se o to nezajímal. Proč taky, byl to malý kluk, kterého bavila věda a logické hry, na věci okolo lásky byl ještě mladý.

Ale když jednoho večera spatřil svou matku klečící v bolestech u kuchyňské linky, přestože nejevila známky jakéhokoliv zranění, vyděsilo ho to.

Henry Allen měl menší nehodu v práci, při které si zlomil žebro, a Nora Allenová ten večer svému synovi svěřila, jak se to má s ní a jejím otcem. Byly to dvě spřízněné duše, které se našly a které spolu sdílely emoce a bolest. A když si jeden ublížil, druhý to mohl fyzicky cítit taky. Tehdy mu svěřila tajemství spřízněnosti dvou lidí. A až jednou bude dostatečně zralý a stejně tak i jeho spřízněná duše, začne vnímat přítomnost druhé osoby, přestože mu nebude nablízku. I když nebude mít tušení, o koho se jedná. Trvalé spojení je však jednou svede dohromady, aby spolu mohli být šťastní.

Ta slova se mu vryla do paměti daleko víc, neboť pár týdnů na to se objevil podivný přízrak, který zavraždil jeho matku a způsobil, že Henry Allen skončil ve vězení. A přestože bylo pro všechny viditelné, jak ztrátou své ženy Henry trpí a to nejen na duši, nikoho ani na okamžik nenapadlo, že by ji nemohl chladnokrevně zavraždit.

A Barrymu samozřejmě nikdo nevěřil.

Vidět smrt vlastní matky bylo dostatečné trauma samo o sobě, vidět svého nevinného otce, jak se jeho celistvost trhá na kusy kvůli úmrtí jeho spřízněné duše, bylo něco, na co nikdy Barry nezapomene.

Mít spřízněnou duši nebyl dar. Bylo to prokletí. A Barry, ač zasažen laskavými slovy své matky, dlouho ani nepomyslel na to, že někde ve světě pobíhá druhá polovina jeho roztříštěné duše. A bylo mu to jedno, protože od chvíle, kdy začal žít s Westovými, byl přesvědčený, že tou osobou může být jedině Iris.

»»---> Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ <\---««

Trvalo to dalších pár let, než si přiznal, že Iris, přestože byl do ní tajně zamilovaný, není jeho spřízněná duše. Začalo to drobnými emocionálními výkyvy a nevysvětlitelnými sexuálním apetitem. Většina jeho vrstevníků v posledním ročníku na střední škole běžně vedla zhýralý život plný dobrodružství, pařeb a nevázaných známostí, ale tohle nikdy nebyla Barryho doména. Držel se spíš při zemi, hluboké city k Iris ovlivňovaly jeho úsudek, co se týkalo vztahů a rozhodně nikdy nebyl žádný sexuální nadšenec, který si potřeboval užít. A šikana ze strany jeho spolužáka Tommyho Woodwarda tomu vůbec nepomáhala.

A proto, když se čas od času začaly objevovat stavy, při nichž by se nejraději zpil do němoty a ráno se probudil vedle neznámého obnaženého těla, došlo mu, že tyhle pocity nevycházejí z jeho nitra, ale že za to může spojení s jeho – pravděpodobně promiskuitní – polovičkou. O to víc byl zhrozený faktem, že zrovna on musí mít za spřízněnou duši někoho takového. Co to asi muselo být za dívku, která měla potřebu žít takový život?

Naučil se nevnímat podobné nálady, i když to nebylo lehké. A po pár měsících dokonce ustaly, nahradil je jiný pocit. Netušil, jestli za to mohl on sám, nebo se s jeho spřízněnou duší něco stalo, že změnila názor, ale nedělal si větší starosti, protože i přes tohle všechno stále někde v jádru cítil její přítomnost. I když se někdy ta přítomnost jevila jako zoufalé tápání a hledání místa na tomto světě.

A těmto pocitům dobře rozuměl. Začínal si stejně tak uvědomovat, že se nemůže zlobit na někoho, jehož zátiší a minulost vůbec nezná.

»»---> Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ <\---««

Přežít univerzitu s nezakaleným rozumem bylo daleko těžší, než si představoval. Ne, že by měl problém se svým studiem. Vybral si obor, kterému se chtěl v životě věnovat, a věda ho vždy zajímala, miloval ji, miloval všechny předměty, na které chodil a ve všech vždy exceloval, profesoři si ho oblíbili a spolužáci stejně tak, vysoká škola byla jiná, než ta střední, ale…

Ale hned v prvním semestru přišly noční můry a s nimi následovalo dalších pět let téměř vytrvalé bolesti a zoufalství.

Jeho druhá polovička si někde na světě procházela příslovečným peklem, jinak si nedokázal představit, proč téměř každý den nebo každý druhý den cítil bezmoc, beznaděj, strach a smutek – a nejednou byl schopný i určit, že se ten smutek týkal ztráty blízké osoby. A to všechno bylo provázené fyzickým utrpením.

Jednou to bylo, jako by se ho někdo snažil rozřezat na kousky, ledové ostří klouzalo po povrchu jeho pokožky na hrudi a břiše a zanechávalo za sebou neviditelné jizvy, tedy pro něj neviditelné.

Jindy jako by mu ramenem někdo prohnal šíp nebo ocelový hrot. A nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že na vlastní kůži, přestože se to fyzicky na něm neprojeví, ucítí, jaké to je mít zlomenou snad každou kost v těle nebo mít popáleniny třetího stupně.

Byla to fantomová bolest, ale byla dostatečně skutečná, aby každé zranění Barry prožíval stejně jako ten někdo na druhém konci jejich spojení.

Který člověk je schopný vydržet tolik bolesti, všechny ty ztráty a zůstat při tom příčetný?

Začínal se bát. Ani ne tak o sebe, jako o tu druhou osobu tam někde na konci světa, která každý den čelila psychickému a fyzickému mučení. Jinak se to nazvat nedalo.

A pokud si za všechna ta zranění mohla sama, Barry byl přesvědčený, že pokud se jednou setkají, sám ji uškrtí za všechno, čím si musel projít. I kdyby to mělo bolet i jeho samotného.

»»---> Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ <\---««

Stát se forenzním vyšetřovatelem byl vždy jeho sen, nejen proto, že miloval vědu, miloval záhady a nevysvětlitelné, ale byl to nevyřčený slib. Slib, který dal sobě a své mrtvé matce, a to, že jednou vypátrá jejího vraha a osvobodí z vězení svého otce. Muže, kterému jako jediný věřil, že je nevinný.

I když nikdo nevěřil jeho slovům, on sám věděl, co tam venku číhá za zlo a věděl, že jednoho dne tomu přijde na kloub. A když se naskytla příležitost, uchopil ji za pačesy.

Starling city bylo známé svou vysokou kriminalitou, ale také bylo v posledních dvou letech známé tím, že bylo chráněno samozvancem v zelené kápi. Tím samozvancem, kterého Barry tajně obdivoval a bránil před zlými jazyky. Byl přesvědčený, že tenhle samozvanec, kterému přezdívali _Hood_ , mu je schopný pomoct osvobodit Henryho Allena a zjistit to kýžené jméno muže, kterého celý život nenáviděl.

Případ s vloupáním, které nedávalo smysl, ho zavedl přímo do Queen consolidated.

„On byl ve skutečnosti sám,“ Barryho entrée s omluvou o nespolehlivosti dopravy na přítomné vyšetřující v čele s Oliverem Queenem, slovutným a známým miliardářským synkem a sukničkářem, příliš neudělalo dojem.

„A tví rodiče ví, že jsi tady?“ pichlavý modrý pohled způsobil, že se mladíkovi zadrhl dech v hrdle a nohy mu lehce ztuhly, ale byl připravený čelit daleko horšímu přijetí. Podivné rozlévající se horko v těle sotva vnímal.

„Jsem Barry Allen, jsem vyšetřovatel od policie v Central city. A to přímo z kriminálního oddělení,“ opáčil pohotově a doplnil svoje představení o několik lživých vět o tom, proč vlastně přijel.

Pokud se o tom dozví kapitán Singh, určitě přijde o místo, ale to v tuhle chvíli bylo vedlejší.

Před očima se mu zjevil jeden nevysvětlitelný případ a on teď nesměl polevit.

Pronesl několik dalších dedukcí, opíraje se o viditelné důkazy.

„Asi nevíte, jak obtížný je někomu zlomit vaz,“ otázal se řečnicky Barry poté, co všem na tabletu ukázal fotografie z pitvy jednoho z hlídačů, na jehož krku byly viditelné otisky prstů pouze jedné ruky. Nervózně se se přitom zadíval na samotného Queena a usmál se, aniž by věděl proč. Podivná přirozenost velela jeho reakci.

Zamyšlený ředitel Queen consolidated se na něj zadíval s neidentifikovatelným výrazem ve tváři, „Ne, netuším.“

Pár skeptických pohledů ho sjelo od hlavy až k patě, ale když pokračoval ve svém výkladu, který se jevil zcela logický, i když nepravděpodobný, k jeho vlastnímu překvapení ho všichni přítomní, i ten zbohatlický floutek, poslouchali.

A ta milá Felicity Smoaková dokonce vypadala, že mu to upřímně věří. Když mu věnovala sympatický úsměv, něco se v něm pohnulo. Opětoval to gesto, aby si na oplátku všiml téměř vraždícího výrazu ve tváři jejího šéfa.

»»---> Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ <\---««

Nebyl takový hlupák, aby si nevšiml, že ho Oliver Queen ve Star city nechtěl a už vůbec ne ve své přítomnosti. Něco na tom muži ho děsilo a zároveň z něj měl podivně známý pocit. Někoho mu připomínal, když tedy pominul tu očividnou nesnášenlivost v jeho pohledu. Ale přikládal to faktu, že on a Felicity mezi sebou něco měli a Barry zřejmě narušil nějakou jejich komfortní zónu.

I přesto neodolal tomu, aby s Felicity trávil čas a příležitostně vyzvídal o samozvanci v kápi. „Takže jste ho viděla? Toho samozvance. Prej vás zachránil. Jakej je?“

„Zelený.“

„Zelený!“ prohlásil Barry nadšeně. „To je dost zajímavý, ne? Jako proč zelený? Černý by se mnohem líp skryl. Ve městě určitě. Já osobně si myslím, že se cvičil v nějakým lese, nebo džungli. A tou zelenou barvou to dává najevo.“

„Moc o něm nepřemýšlím,“ blonďatá žena nebyla moc sdílná, co se týkalo nových informací o samozvanci.

A i když Barry dál rozváděl svoje dedukce, které směřovaly až k přesvědčení o tom, že pan _Zelený_ má pomocníky a mezi nimi je určitě někdo, kdo vystudoval technologie a počítačové vědy, Felicity místo reakce opáčila otázkou.

„Proč vás ten lučištník tolik zajímá?“

Svěřil jí část svého trauma z dětství a částečně vyřešil problém, kde hledat jejich zločince.

Cukr.

Na druhý den na něj Oliver Queen uhodil s tím, že si ho proklepnul, vytknul mu všechny lži a projevil nedůvěru.

Barrymu nezbývalo nic jiného, než říct celou pravdu. Převyprávěl jim příběh podivné šmouhy, které jeho otec kdysi čelil. Řekl vše i navzdory tomu, že očekával jen opovržení a výsměch, jako tomu bylo celý život se všemi, kteří mu jeho teorii nevěřili.

Mladý vědec věděl, že je světlovlasý ředitel v právu a i přesto v sobě pocítil podivnou zlost a zklamání jako už dlouho ne. Skoro jako by nebyla jeho vlastní, ale v ten moment se nad tím moc nezamýšlel. Zklamaný a zatvrzelý pohled druhého muže ho jednoduše odzbrojil.  
„Je mi líto, že jsem vám lhal,“ klesl Barry pohledem, kupodivu to myslel i přes všechnu tu zlost upřímně. Načež bez čekání na další výčitky jednoduše odešel.

Už nemohl vidět ten vyčítavý pohled, který Felicity Oliveru Queenovi věnovala.

»»---> Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ <\---««

Felicity byla milá, byla velmi hezká a vtipná, byla vlastně naprosto úžasná.

Byla podobný vědecký nadšenec jako on. Byla kouzelná, když mumlala podobné nesmysly jako on a zadrhávala se. Byli si tolik podobní, vlastně by byli naprosto ideální a dokonalý pár. V ideálním světě by se zamilovali a zůstali navždy spolu. Ale Barry věděl jedno, ani Felicity nebyla jeho spřízněná duše.

A stejně, když byl tady ve Starling city, měl pocit, jako by byla nějakým způsobem součástí jeho podivného spojení, které se v posledních dvou letech projevovalo hlavně nečekaným adrenalinem provázeným občasným zraněním. Naštěstí nešlo o tak vážná zranění jako před lety. Ne, že by to každý považoval za štěstí.

Felicity byla úžasná. Ale nebyla dostatečně úžasná. Ne tak, jak by si to představoval. Bohužel.

Barry tápal někde mezi neochotou setkat se s osobou, co mu ze života dělala překážkovou dráhu, a neochvějnou touhou tu jednu jedinečnou bytost, která mu byla souzena, poznat.

Rozloučení s Felicity bylo podivně skličující, ale věděl, že je to nutné a žádné přísliby do budoucna ani jednomu z nich nic nedají. I na ni někde čekala její spřízněná duše. A ona působila, že to cítí stejně tak.

»»---> Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ <\---««

Aby toho nebylo málo, už když se zpožděním přijížděl na nádraží, věděl, že zmeškal vlak. Slíbil kapitánu Singhovi, že pojede prvním vlakem, který dorazí do Central city. S hlasitým vzdychem se usadil na lavici a zklamaně se zadíval na vlastní kufr. Nezbývalo, než počkat těch několik hodin v čekárně na ranní rychlík. Ostatně, měl toho hromady ve vlastní hlavě, čím se potřeboval probrat. Všechny ty divné pocity, které vnímal v přítomnosti Felicity nebo samotného Olivera Queena. Oba pro něj byli záhadní, každý jiným způsobem.

Možná by se měl vrátit do hotelu a nechat tohle přemýšlení až na ranní jízdu domů. Už tak se cítil být k ničemu. Ale než se stačil nad vlastní neschopností zamyslet, ucítil štípnutí na krku a najednou všechno okolo zčernalo.

Když se probudil, první, co uviděl, byly táhlé zářivky u stropu. Běloskvoucí ledové světlo v obrovské chladné a temné místnosti, možná skladu. Okolo bylo několik vitrín s metalickými figurínami a hned vedle nich stojany s šípy a luky. Vše nezbytně chráněné a prosklené a paradoxně v temnotě skryté.

Radost z toho, že se zřejmě probral ve skrýši samotného samozvance, prolomil vtíravý pocit strachu, který se nečekaně prolil jeho útrobami. Vše bylo rozmazané a mlhavé, ale byl si jistý, že vidí přesně to, co mu mysl ukazuje. Uvnitř ho začínala sužovat mučivá bolest. A ta se plížila žilami jako podbízivý jed a vytvářela v žaludku podivný těžký uzel.

Zhluboka se nadechl a ohlédl se bokem, jak mu radil instinkt. Tam spatřil na stole ležet muže v zeleném kevlaru. Muže, kterého tolik toužil poznat a kterého z dálky obdivoval.

Muže, jehož odhalená tvář Barrymu téměř vyrazila dech.

Nebyl to nikdo jiný, než samotný a jindy protivný Oliver Queen. 

O pár úderů srdce poté se nad něj postavila Felicity se slovy: „Prosím, zachraň ho.“


	2. Chapter 2

Odněkud k jeho uším doznívaly kolidující zvuky přístrojů. Oliver Queen s hrudí obnaženou a v bezvědomí pomalu ztrácel a zase divoce nabíral pulz. Někde uvnitř hrudi Barryho píchlo a on nevěděl, jestli v něm vzrůstající paniku vyvolala zdrcená prosba Felicity, nebo situace, které měl čelit.

Zaraženě se zadíval na zjizvené tělo muže a pomyslel si něco o tom, čím vším si asi musel při svém riskování projít. Známky mučení, nejspíš, podle řezných ran. Známky nehod a špatně zhojených kostí, nespočet jizev a podivná tetování.

Ale nebyl čas na analýzu, musel jednat. Trvalo to jen pár vteřin, než se vzpamatoval a odložil domněnky stranou. Přestože nikdy nezachraňoval lidský život a vždy pracoval jen s mrtvolami – jak sám řekl – pustil se do možných diagnóz a nechal chladnou logiku převzít otěže.

Nakonec po všech možných testech na to přišel. Žilní trombóza, vysoká srážlivost krve. Podmínky, které mu jejich skrýš nabízela, nebyly nejlepší, ale jeho bystrá mysl si nakonec i tak poradila. Byť to nebylo nejlepší řešení, v danou chvíli to bylo jediné možné. Jed na krysy se nikdy dřív nezdál jako něco, co by mohlo zachránit holý život.

Konečně se tep srdce zklidnil a krev se rozředila natolik, aby hladce protékala žilami, byla jen otázka času, než se muž v zeleném obleku probere, a když se tak stalo, Barry měl tu smůlu, že byl v jeho bezprostřední blízkosti.

První Oliverův instinkt mu zavelel svého potenciálního nepřítele chytit pod krkem. V ten okamžik jako by se zastavil čas, zdálo se to celou věčnost a mladý policejní asistent neměl oproti druhému muži dostatek síly na to, aby se mu vymanil. Nejen, že byl jeho stisk pevný a bolestivý, ale nedostatek kyslíku způsobil, že málem upadl do mdlob. Skoro už byl smířený s tím, že byly tohle poslední vteřiny jeho života, než uviděl v těch modrých očích překvapení smíšené s děsem. Nestihl zaznamenat důvod toho zděšení, protože ve stejný moment Felicity Smoaková s Johnem Digglem, kterého donedávna měl Barry za Queenova bodyguarda a řidiče, Olivera od něj odtrhli. Zmatený samozvanec si automaticky zajel k vlastnímu krku, nepřestávaje zírat s otevřenými ústy na mladého muže před ním.

A zatímco Barry popadal dech, Oliver Queen znovu nasadil tu svou příslovečnou masku nepřístupnosti a ve tváři se mu mihl stín rozhořčení. „Co se sakra stalo?“  
Pohotová Felicity mu nabídla odpověď, „Do krve se ti dostal velice silný koagulant.“  
„Měl byste mrtvici, ale naštěstí byl po ruce prostředek na ředění krve, Warfarin. Známej jako jed na krysy,“ dodal mladík se zelenýma očima, když se dal konečně do kupy.

Diggleův hlas lehce zhrubl, jako by očekával, co bude následovat. „On tě zachránil, Olivere.“

„Teď nastala chvíle, kdy by měl zachráněný poděkovat svému zachránci,“ doplnila kolegu a přítele blondýnka.  
„Ty jsi mu prozradila, kdo jsem.“

„Prozradila.“

„Tohle mělo zůstat tajemstvím, Felicity. O tom, kdo má znát mou identitu, rozhodnu sám…“

Barry jako ve zpomaleném filmu sledoval jejich emocionální výměnu názorů a zamračil se. Právě zachránil život toho nevděčného arogantního chlapa a jediné, co z jeho úst vzešlo, byly výčitky. Nebylo by na škodu, kdyby vytáhl hlavu z vlastního zadku zrovna v momentě, kdy skoro přišel o život.

Chladné prohlášení o tom, že Barry půjde rovnou na policii, mladíka doslova urazilo.

„To bych neudělal!“

„Věřím mu, Olivere!“ Felicity sice nezvyšovala hlas, zato bylo z jejího tónu poznat, jak se v něm odráží podobné pocity, jako byly ty Barryho.

„Ale já ne!“

„A co chceš dělat, střelit ho šípem?“ nadhodila posměšně.

Dvě pichlavé modré tůně se opět stočily Barryho směrem a ten polknul, když následovalo: „Vážně o tom uvažuju!“

I když se to Felicity snažila omluvit nejapným žertem, Barry viděl v Oliverově výrazu, že někde v jádru toho prohlášení to myslel vážně. Neboť následoval podivný analytický pohled, při kterém se mračil a kterým ho sjel od hlavy až k patě, až se forenznímu vědci divoce rozbušilo srdce. Celé to gesto doprovázel nedbalý dotek na hrdle.

Ani příslib, že bude mlčet, _Hooda_ neobměkčil. Možná za to mohl fakt, že mu rozhořčený Barry vyčetl, že se chová jako vůl a zastal se Felicity, ale v daný moment jednal v afektu a ta křivda vůči němu a Felicity byla trpká a nefér.

A i když se mu nakonec nabídl pomoci v celé záležitosti okolo té podivné látky, která z lidí dělala zbraně s děsivou sílou, bez jakéhokoliv díku ten chlap prostě odešel.

Neskutečný arogantní vůl. Fakt, že muž, který byl v jeho očích doteď hrdina, je ve skutečnosti takový idiot, ho zklamal. Na druhou stranu měl pocit, že je za tím víc a snaha omlouvat Olivera Queena, který denně čelí vypjatým situacím a pomáhá bezelstně lidem, nikam nezmizela.

Ten tichý obdiv tam pořád byl a nebylo jednoduché ho zapudit.

»»---> Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ <\---««

„Já věděl, že samozvanec není sám!“

„Teď si říká Arrow,“ opáčil s klidem Diggle.

Barry proplouval prostorem a obdivně obhlížel jednotlivá vybavení. Od kostýmu přes šípy a techniku. „Vy tři jste se postavili proti fakt nebezpečnejm lidem,“ vyjmenoval přezdívky všech lidí, proti kterým kdy _Arrow_ stál. Zněl jako fanatický fanoušek světoznámé skupiny, která si podmanila svět.

„My je nepočítáme.“

„To já jo,“ usmál se nadšeně mladík proti vitríně s šípy.

„Barry?“ statná postava Olivera Queena se k němu blížila s otázkou v očích. „Ten jed na krysy, cos mi dal, má vedlejší účinky?“

Barrymu se na okamžik zadrhnul dech, když se muž postavil těsně k němu. Působil na něj jako podivná rušička signálu. Kdykoliv se na něj podíval, přiblížil se blíž nebo na něj promluvil, cítil svůj tep až někde v hrdle a měl pocit, že se mu myšlenky rozutíkaly do všech směrů a není schopný kloudné odpovědi.

„Ehm. Jo, asi halucinace, možná. Nadměrný pocení. Potíte se víc než dřív?“ vůbec netušil, proč se zeptal zrovna na tohle.

„Máš halucinace?“ Felicity se dotkla jeho paže. „Cos viděl?“

„Dívku jménem Shado, se kterou jsem byl na ostrově…“

Felicitina ironická poznámka k Oliveru Queenovi o dovolené by mladému vědci možná unikla, kdyby nezmínila, že byl na ostrově.

Barrymu tak pár věcí došlo a zatvářil se znovu jako nadšený příznivec, „Nejspíš vás cvičili v džungli nebo v lese. Nemám pravdu? Proto ta zelená!“

Ale když mu Oliver věnoval jeden z těch svých nabručených pohledů a podivně ztuhnul, Barryho ohromený úsměv pohasl. „Vezmu vám krev a uvidíme. Můžu se na něco zeptat?“

Druhý muž ho kupodivu ochotně následoval a nechal jehlu, aby mu pronikla kůží, zatímco Barry dál brblal.

„Proč nemáte masku? Nechci vám do vašeho samozvancování nijak mluvit, ale víte ten mour přes oči, to musí přece každej prokouknout.“

A pak přišel ten okamžik podivného souznění, na které už Barry ani nečekal, když Oliver mladíka vybídl nepřímo k pomoci, „Tak zkus vyrobit masku, která mi přesně padne a nebude mi při běhu bránit v míření.“

Barry se s nadšením pustil do práce a byl natolik zahleděný do analýzy krve, že si ani nevšiml, že zatímco se ostatní tři přítomní mezitím pustili do debaty o podezřelém, Oliver Queen si přitom taky tiše a nenápadně Barryho Allena prohlížel.

Felicity o jejich cíli vyšťourala několik informací a vypadalo to na další potřebný zásah samozvance. Nakonec se shodli na tom, že vzhledem k vedlejším účinkům jedu na krysy, bude plavovlasý muž pouze krytí, navzdory tomu, jak rád by celou věc vyřešil sám. Ale koneckonců šlo jen o získání několika informací, nečekali větší komplikace.

„Neboj se, zjistím, co má Oliver za problém,“ řekl mladík Felicity poté, co Arrow s Johnem Digglem odešli na svou křížovou výpravu.

„Tak to budeš první,“ zareagovala pobaveně.

»»---> Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ <\---««

Barry Allen vůbec netušil, co ho přimělo vést s Felicity zrovna takový rozhovor, ale během čekání na výsledky analýzy krve, měl dojem, že pochopil, co to mezi ní a Oliverem visí. A i když ho to podivným způsobem sužovalo, nikdy nepatřil mezi ten druh lidí, který by šlapal po štěstí jiných na úkor svého vlastního.

„Jak jsem se onehdy domníval, že vy dva jste spolu…“

„Řekla jsem ti, že ne.“

„Vzpomínám si, ale kdyby třeba ano, pochopil bych to. Vždyť jde o Olivera Queena,“ během vlastního proslovu se mu lehce roztřásly ruce. I přes široký úsměv si uvědomil, že to opravdu chápe. Ten protivný chlap se mu dostal pod kůži víc, než by čekal. „Je to miliardář přes den a ochránce města v noci.“

Felicity se rozesmála, „A nechtěl by si s ním chodit ty?“

Protřel si nos a uhnul očima, smích ho na pár vteřin přešel, protože mu drobný hlásek v hlavě pošeptal, že by to nebyl úplně _špatný nápad_. Neměl vůbec ponětí, odkud se ta myšlenka vzala. Hlavně proto, že nikdy nejevil zájem o stejné pohlaví a ten chlap ho přece štval.

Hlavou mu probleskl pobavený příměr s jeho spřízněnou duší, která se poslední roky stávala terčem podivných nehod. V tom lepším případě.

Vlastně by se nic moc nezměnilo, že? Oliver Queen taky denně riskoval život, počet jeho zhojených zranění o tom mluvil sám. Před očima se mu mihla vzpomínka na samozvancovo tělo, jeho jizvy a rány. Nakrčil obočí, něco se mu nezdálo. Nevěděl co, ale když nad tím uvažoval víc, nebylo to poprvé, co ho tenhle pocit vůči druhému muži znepokojil.

Nakonec protřepal hlavou a upřímně k blondýnce pronesl: „Nedokážu si představit, že bych mohl mít rád někoho, kdo mě absolutně neuznává.“

Během sledování zpráv s Felicity si uvědomil, že vlastně nepřiznal, že by mu vadilo, že je to muž.

»»---> Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ <\---««

Cesta do Central city proběhla protentokrát v klidu. Kapitán Singh ocení, že dorazil včas, aby ještě dodělal nějakou práci na případech, tedy včas v rámci jeho běžných možností. Jak u něj bývalo zvykem, nikdy nikam nedokázal přijít včas. Lidé okolo si na to pomalu zvykli.

Stejně tomu nebylo jinak ani dnes, když prošvihl událost, na kterou se tolik těšil. S.T.A.R. Labs a jejich spuštění tolik kontroverzního urychlovače částic. Byť se mu podařilo krátce přijít na tiskovku a z dálky obdivovat Harrisona Wellse, vědce, kterého uznával, přesto na oficiální spuštění už zůstat nemohl.

A vlastně mu to nevadilo tolik, jak by očekával. Posledních několik dní bylo šílených. A nikdy by ho ani ve snu nenapadlo, že by mohl být součástí něčeho tak velkého a jedinečného.

Barry měl možnost setkat se s mužem, ke kterému vzhlížel a kterého si idealizoval. S mužem, který úplně nebyl takový, jakého si ho představoval. A nejen to, měl možnost mu svými znalostmi pomoct. Na pár okamžiků se stal hrdinou a bojovníkem proti zlu.  
  


I navzdory tomu, jaký _Hood_ nebo _Arrow_ \- jak si teď říkal - ve skutečnosti byl, nic z toho, co ho na něm zklamalo, neutišilo podivné zbožňování. Ani důvěru, kterou k tomu muži cítil, přestože to podle všeho nebylo vzájemné.

Oliver Queen byl komplikovaná osobnost. Člověk se k jeho důvěře a přátelství musel propracovat a Barry věděl, že pokud bude mít ještě někdy příležitost, tak to s ním nevzdá. Byl to hrdina a možná měl své mouchy, asi jako každý člověk, ale dělal ze svého města lepší místo. Dělal z tohoto světa lepší místo. A nic za to nechtěl.

Na důkaz svého přesvědčení udělal to, co po něm _Arrow_ chtěl. Vyrobil mu masku a nechal ji v jeho skrýši v krabičce jako vánoční dárek.

Spustil se déšť a začínala bouře. Navzdory nepřízni počasí a pokročilejší hodině, pospíchal do laborky, aby stihl vidět spuštění urychlovače částic alespoň přes obrazovku, zatímco se vrhne na složky a analýzy, které tam na něj čekaly.

Dolehl k němu naléhavý hlas reportérky, která s napětím v hlase informovala diváky o průběhu experimentu, který, jak se zdálo, končil neúspěšně: „ _Právě nám říkají, abychom opustili prostranství. Bouře mohla způsobit selhání hlavní chladící soustavy, technici se snaží o odstavení urychlovače, ale zatím se jim nedaří obnovit kontrolu_.“

Skrze monitor k němu pomalu dotírala panika prchajících lidí. Za okny se objevil jeden z mnoha klikatých blesků a jen pár úderů srdce poté, co Barry zvedl pohled k oknu, se zčistajasna ozval v dáli výbuch následovaný jasným světlem a energií, jejíž rádius se plíživě roztáhl až na pokraj Central city. Nastalo děsivé ticho a město se ponořilo do tmy, kterou doprovázelo krupobití a křivolaké blesky.

Déšť se zhoršoval a mladík šel pro jistotu zavřít střešní okno. V momentě, kdy se pevně držel řetězů, které k němu vedly, všiml si něčeho podivného. Vzduch okolo něj zhoustl. Hmota přestávala dávat smysl, všechny kapaliny v kádinkách se vzepřely zákonům gravitace a začaly se _vylévat_ vzhůru.

Zlověstný pocit ho donutil podívat se ke střešnímu oknu. Všechno dokola jako by se zastavilo, na obloze se objevil oslnivý blesk, stejně zabarvený jako energie z urychlovače částic. Jeho trajektorie vedla přímo k budově policejní stanice. Bylo to ráz naráz, bez racionálního vysvětlení blesk prorazil sklo na střeše a udeřil přímo do svého cíle.

Barry Allen nestihl ani bolestí vykřiknout, natož si uvědomit, co se děje, když se elektrický výboj prohnal jeho tělem a odmrštil ho přímo na police s chemikáliemi.

Nebyla bolest. Nebyl strach. Nebylo nic. Byla jen tma.

»»---> Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ <\---««

Na jiném konci jistého města Starling city Felicity Smoaková Oliveru Queenovi na obličej nasazovala nově vyrobenou zelenou masku ze stlačitelných mikrovláken.

Zprvu to přišlo jako trpký pocit, snad i neblahé tušení. Načež lučištník v zelené kápi padl s bolestivým a vysilujícím výkřikem na kolena.  
Než ho pohltila černota a on stihl zavřít víčka, přišlo uvědomění. Poslední myšlenka ho zastihla nepřipraveného.

_Barrymu se něco špatného stalo…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V této kapitole se začne příběh už v detailech odklánět od předlohy (vím, že se například Barry naučil vrhat blesky od Zooma, stejně tak ho Wells (Thawne) naučil vibrovat předměty až později, nebo že si začal říkat Flash až kdo ví kdy). Pár věcí si trochu urychlím ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Víte co, při psaní se koukám znovu na jednotlivé crossovery, abych udržela nějak posloupnost dějové linky (i když je částečně AU) a prostě u toho taju. Barry je tak neskutečně cute, k pomuchlání a Oliver tak tvrdohlavý, ale hot a maskulinní, psaní těch kapitol mi trvá dvakrát víc, než normálně, protože nikdy neodolám koukat toho víc, než mám... Shame on me.

Vzbudila ho hudba, přesněji řečeno písnička od _Lady Gaga_ , kterou doprovázely hlasy.

„Co to děláš?“

„Má tu písničku rád.“

„Jak to asi můžeš vědět?“

„Koukal jsem se mu na facebook. Všechno slyší, ne?“

„Sluchové funkce degenerují jako poslední.“

Byl to šok. Jako by na něj někdo vylil ledovou vodu, zatímco tvrdě spal. Byl dezorientovaný a srdce mu bušilo tak divoce, že ho slyšel až v uších.

O to větší šok to pro něj byl, když mu dva vědci, doktorka Caitlin Snowová a Cisco Ramon řekli, že se nachází ve S.T.A.R. Labs. Na místě, které se mu nikdy ani nesnilo, že ho někdy navštíví. Navíc mu sdělili fakt, že byl devět měsíců v kómatu.

Svět se pod tím prohlášením začal chaoticky točit. Takže on byl devět měsíců mimo, protože do něj uhodil blesk, probral se v budově chvalně známého Harrisona Wellse a byl v naprostém pořádku? 

A vůbec, odkdy zasažení bleskem způsobí, že člověku narostou svaly?

Cítil, že je ve skvělé formě. Popravdě, vypadalo to, že se nikdy v životě necítil lépe.

»»---> Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ <\---««

Bodlo ho u srdce, když zjistil, že během těch devíti měsíců Iris našla svou spřízněnou duši. A nebyl jí nikdo jiný, než Eddie Thawne, Joeův nový parťák. Ale k jeho vlastnímu překvapení, to zjištění nebolelo tak moc, jak očekával. Něco v jeho mysli mu našeptávalo, že ona mu stejně nebyla nikdy určena a že na něj stále někde čeká jeho druhá polovina. Skoro jako by měl pocit, že už je tomu objevu blízko.

Na začátku ho jeho nové schopnosti trochu vyděsily, nebýt podpory členů ze S.T.A.R. Labs a jejich vědecké i morální opory, nejspíš by z toho začal šílet. Před nimi nemusel nic skrývat, protože ať už si přál, aby to Iris věděla, Joe měl pravdu, v první řadě ji musel chránit.

Ale i napříč novým přátelstvím a se vší tou pomocí, stát se hrdinou svého města byl závazek. Bylo to těžké rozhodnutí, vyžadovalo to zodpovědnost a svým způsobem se z toho mohla stát celoživotní oběť. Co když nedokáže být tím, koho lidé Central city potřebují? Co když měl Harrison Wells pravdu a byl jen vedlejším efektem nezdařilého pokusu s urychlovačem částic. To ještě neznamenalo, že by měl být hrdinou. I přestože si nepřál celý život nic jiného, než pomáhat lidem. Od dětství se kromě šikany potýkal také s výsměchem, když věřil na nemožné. Až se nakonec tím nemožným stal on sám. O to horší bylo, že se mu to nezdálo jako shoda náhod.

Ale jak by mohl někdo s podobnými schopnostmi, jako měl on, zavraždit jeho matku před tolika lety? Co když se z toho stane osobní msta a křížová výprava na cestě za polapením vraha Nory Allenové? Dokáže si držet odstup a zůstat nezaujatý?

Hranice mezi žalem a vinou byla vždy tenká.

Byl jediný člověk, který by ho mohl pochopit a kterého věděl, že musí navštívit.

Setkání s _Arrowem_ bylo tentokrát úplně jiné, než posledně. Oliver Queen ho vyslechl, podržel ho v těžké životní chvíli, dal mu několik nedocenitelných rad a Barry z něj měl chvíli pocit, jako by ho konečně pustil blíž k sobě. Vnímal souznění a atomy v jeho těle začaly lehce vibrovat. Zřejmě z dobrého pocitu, který v něm Oliver vzbuzoval. Na pár okamžiků se cítil celý a spokojený, protože tenhle muž před ním, muž s těma nejmodřejšíma očima na světě – jak si už všiml, chápal, čím si Barry procházel. Chápal, čím se musí stát.

Tento hrdina, ke kterému vždy vzhlížel, mu byl podobný víc, než se na první pohled mohlo zdát. A Barry nechtěl v tuto chvíli nic víc, než aby byl na něj ochránce v kápi hrdý.

Něco ve tváři Olivera Queena bylo celkově jinak. Byl uvolněný a sledoval Barryho s drobným úsměvem na rtech, oči přišpendlené do jeho olivových duhovek. I v postoji bylo znát, že je tatam to zbytečné napětí nebo rivalita.

I tak si ale držel dostatečný odstup, občas si prohnětl ruku, jako by ho bolela, a sem tam přešlápl z nohy na nohu, jako by byl nervózní. Ale možná si to rychlík jen přál, protože to byl on, kdo tady byl nervózní a nechtěl v tom být sám.

„Měl si úraz?“ začal Barry, aby trochu pozdržel konverzaci, u které nevěděl, jak začít. Bradou poukázal na zápěstí smaragdově oděného muže.

Oliver si odkašlal a uhnul lehce pohledem, „To nic, bylo to horší, rychle se to hojí.“

Zřejmě nechtěl působit zranitelně. Hrdinové přece nekrvácí a nelámou si končetiny. Barryho mysl se zpětně vrátila k momentu, kdy si před pár dny zlomil ruku sám, když s doktorem Wellsem, Ciscem a Caitlin testovali jeho schopnosti. Během tří hodin se mu naprosto celá zhojila. Jako by se to nikdy nestalo.

Byla škoda, že neměl Oliver podobnou výhodu. Jako samozvanci, který je denně v ohrožení života, by se mu to určitě hodilo. S počtem všech nepřátel, kteří se ho pokoušeli zranit. Zejména když si Barry vybavil všechny ty jizvy na jeho svaly opředeném těle.

„Něco mi říká, žes tisíc kilometrů neuběhl jen proto, abys pozdravil přítele a ptal se na jeho zranění,“ přerušil plavovlasý muž tok Barryho myšlenek.

Mladík chvíli hledal správná slova. Nadechoval se a vydechoval, měl pocit, že tíha na jeho ramenou způsobí, že se namístě sesype.

„Celý život jsem chtěl dokázat něco víc,“ svěřil se mu. „Být něčím víc. To se teď stalo a při první příležitosti někomu pomoct, jsem to podělal. Co když má Wells pravdu? Co když nejsem hrdina? Co když jsem jen kluk, kterého zasáhl blesk.“

Bylo zvláštní, jak snadné bylo tyhle věci říkat zrovna jemu. Oliver Queen byl k němu v minulosti všechno, jen ne dvakrát sdílný, příjemný a vlídný. A stejně měl Barry pocit, že je jediný, kdo ho dokáže uklidnit a doopravdy motivovat.

„Nemyslím si, že tě ten blesk zasáhl, Barry. Myslím, že si tě vybral,“ řekl Oliver hlubokým hlasem a z jeho výrazu bylo snadné vyčíst, že svá slova myslel upřímně a vážně.

A když tohle Barrymu s neoblomným přesvědčením řekl, naskočila mu husí kůže a v žaludku se mu vytvořil podivný uzel. To prohlášení znělo osudově a nekompromisně. Jako by opravdu měl být předurčený k tomu, aby se stal hrdinou, jako ti, které vždy obdivoval a tiše zbožňoval.

Ale byl hoden takového privilegia?

„Prostě si nejsem jistý, že jsem stejný jako ty, Olivere. Nevím, jestli můžu být nějaký neohrožený strážce.“

„Můžeš být něčím lepším. Protože dokážeš lidi inspirovat tak, jak jsem to já nikdy nedokázal. Jako strážný anděl můžeš střežit své město, něčeho dosáhnout, zachraňovat lidi. Tak rychle jako blesk.“

Ten moment podivného souznění byl dojemný a Barryho úzkost pomalu vyprchávala s každým vřelým slovem, které k němu druhý strážce pronášel s nečekanou důvěrou. Nervozita taky dávno vzala roha. Měl nutkání ho obejmout a položit si čelo na jeho statné rameno, ale potlačil ho. Možná byl teď Oliver k němu vřelejší, ale něco tak intimního jako objetí by nejspíš znamenalo pár kroků zpátky v jejich nově vybudované harmonii. A mladý vědec věděl, že chce tuhle důvěru naopak pěstovat a rozvíjet. Možná, že jednou mu to objetí Oliver Queen nabídne sám.

„Dej na svou vlastní radu,“ otočil se k němu samozvanec, tentokrát se zakrytýma očima a Barryho polilo příjemné teplo, když na jeho tváři spatřil vlastní výtvor. „Nos masku.“

Když sledoval při odchodu další z těch kaskadérských kousků svého – _teď už zřejmě_ \- přítele, nemohl si pomoct, aby svůj obdiv nevyjádřil nahlas. Oliver Queen docílil toho, že se Barry cítil doslova požehnaně. I navzdory tomu, že se během celého rozhovoru ztrácel v těch modrých hlubinách.

Bylo to zvláštní, skoro vůbec ho neznal, viděli se sotva párkrát a stejně měl dojem, jako by ho znal celý život. Jako by vnímal, co se mu honí v hlavě.

»»---> Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ <\---««

Časem začal Barry překonávat složitější překážky, vyvíjet se, zdolávat nemožné. Kromě rychlosti, schopnosti regenerace a vrhání blesků, se naučil provibrovat pevnými předměty na molekulární úrovni. A při každé nové schopnosti přemýšlel nad tím, co na to řekne Oliver. Udělá na něj dojem? Věnuje mu jeden z těch vzácných vřelých úsměvů, které má vyhraněné jen pro své nejbližší?

Stejně tak se časem začalo víc a víc projevovat spojení s jeho spřízněnou duší. Snad jako by byla někde poblíž. I když byly některé případy fyzické i mentální bolesti nepochopitelné, vzhledem k tomu, že běžní lidé nemívají střelná zranění nebo halucinace, snášel to vše tentokrát lépe. Díky regeneraci, která jako by mu byla právě kvůli jeho spřízněné duši přidělena osudem, byl vše schopný tolerovat a překonávat snadněji a bez následků. A kdo ví, možná byla ta schopnost dvousměrná a jeho nové vlohy dokázaly té osobě na druhém konci pomoci také. Aspoň v to doufal.

Měl nové přátele, na které se mohl spolehnout, dařilo se mu v práci a dokonce se dávno přenesl přes zranitelnost vůči Iris. Přestože měl každý den nutkání ji všechno říct, vždy vyhrála zodpovědnost a taky láska k ní. Která byla už jen ryze bratrská. Když zaslechl, že se zasnoubila s Eddiem, jediné, co si opravdu přál, bylo, aby byla šťastná a už ho ani zdaleka netížil pocit ztráty.

Začal si říkat _Flash_ , Oliverovo prohlášení o bleskové rychlosti bylo vlastně trefné a vystihovalo jeho podstatu. Nejen, že byl jako blesk v mnoha rovinách, ale samotný blesk mu tuhle proměnu způsobil. _Flash_. Ta přezdívka se mu líbila. A líbilo se mu, že ji vymyslel jeho přítel hrdina.

Vše bylo dokonalé, nebo mělo by být. Ale byla tu jedna drobnost. Ten malý, ale vzrůstající dojem podivného nenaplnění, který dotíral každým dnem víc a naléhavěji. Kdykoliv se objevil pocit, který mu nepatřil, nebo mravenčení po těle, věděl, co se děje a pokaždé byl blíže k tomu, že by konečně rád poznal, kdo mu byl životem předurčený jako druhá část dokonalého celku.

»»---> Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ <\---««

Cisco Ramon se nadšeně rozhlížel po vybavení. „Člověče, já myslel, že máme ve S.T.A.R. Labs krutopřísný vybavení, ale tohle je bomba. Co bych taky čekal od Felicity Smoakové.“

Byl to jeden z těch případů, který je svedl spíš omylem dohromady. Metačlověk se schopností manipulovat s předměty se objevil ve Starling city a vlastně to byla Felicity, kdo se Barrymu a jeho týmu jako první ozval. Oliver, věčně zaneprázdněný mudrováním, se netvářil, jako by tím byl nadšený, ale stejně tak se ani netvářil, jako by to neschvaloval, když dorazili do jeho města. Nejspíš věděl, že k polapení metačlověka bude potřeba jiného metačlověka a od toho tady Barry byl.

  
Lučištník měl opět jednu z těch svých chmurných nálad, kdy se lidem okolo zrovna dvakrát neotevíral, a kdyby jeho pohled mohl zabíjet, zřejmě by _Arrow jeskyně_ – jak jí Barry začal nadšeně říkat – byla plná mrtvol hned poté, co Olivera oba týmy přehlasovaly při domluvě postupu k polapení toho metačlověka.

Nakonec vše dopadlo dobře a ke spokojenosti všech stran nebyl nikdo zraněný. _Flash_ a _Arrow_ spolupracovali podle Barryho v dokonalé shodě, i když bylo podle odsekávání a vrčení ve vysílačce poznat, že byl Oliver místy nespokojený.

Barry věděl, že příliš riskoval, ale byl to jeho denní chleba. Nebyl zvyklý zkoumat okolí a možné nástrahy, jednoduše byl dostatečně rychlý, aby jednal a neřešil to. Taktika mu byla v podstatě cizí a v tu chvíli vždy nastoupil na scénu _Arrow_ a jeho schopnost improvizace.

Když Barryho těsně minula kulka, na okamžik mu vylítl adrenalin v krvi. Ovšemže to bylo nebezpečné, ale zároveň vzrušující. Spolupráce s druhým samozvancem byla něco, po čem vždy toužil. Zasáhlo jen štěstí, když zavčas stačil _Arrow_ prohnat šíp útočníkovým stehnem, aby odklonil trajektorii střelby. Psychokinetické schopnosti nebo ne, bolest byla vždy dostatečným rozptýlením a metačlověk, kterého chytali, rozhodně vůči ní imunní nebyl.

Když se vrátili do skrýše, Oliver se naštvaně beze slova vytratil, ale než odešel, věnoval Barrymu rozlícený pohled.

„Šlo to jako po másle. Co s ním je, zase mu někdo něco zlomil a nezmínil se? Nebo má nějaké trvalejší problémy?“ optal se Felicity v tichosti Barry, zatímco se s obavami mračil směrem k odcházejícímu muži. Možná se cítil trochu provinile, když jednal zbrkle, ale všechno dopadlo dobře, nebo ne?

„Ne, vlastně je v poslední době v lepší fyzické kondici než kdy dřív. O žádných problémech nevím. Všechno mu funguje na sto procent. Teda ne, že bych věděla, co všechno mu funguje na sto procent a že bych v tom měla přehled. Chci říct, nevím, v jaké kondici obyčejně bývá nebo byl a jaké ho přitom trápí problémy a jestli mu všechno funguje. Já jeho kondici nesleduju, ani nic jiného, nemluvím o ničem intimním, mluvím tu samozřejmě o…,“ protřepala Felicity hlavou během svého zamotaného monologu. „To je jedno, prostě se mi zdá, že se cítí dobře, snáší svá zranění daleko líp, než předtím. Ne, že by se mi s tím někdy svěřil. Znáš ho, vlk samotář.“

Barry se neudržel, aby se nezačal nad jejím blábolením upřímně smát. Felicity byla prostě Felicity. Měla kouzelnou osobnost.

Nakonec však vzdychl, „Myslel jsem, že už se přenesl přes tu averzi ke mně, když jsme se viděli naposledy, byl vstřícnej a no… Milej, však víš, na jeho poměry. A dneska se zdálo být všechno fajn. Až doteď.“

„Barry, Oliver tě má rád. Neřekne to nahlas, ale žádnou averzi vůči tobě necítí, věř mi. On je prostě takový.“

„Já nevím, mám pocit, že jsem něco provedl.“

Felicity se na rychlíka v červeném obleku pousmála, „No, popravdě… Myslím, žes mu udělal čáru přes rozpočet. Oliver je zvyklý všechno promýšlet, taktizovat, je to jeho modus operandi. Vnesl si mu do jeho řádu chaos.“

„Skvělý. Teď už se mnou nebude chtít nikdy pracovat. Jsem idiot.“

„Neměj strach, on se přes to přenese, až se jeho ego zklidní. Normálně je zvyklý, že je všechno podle jeho pravidel a dneska se musel přizpůsobit,“ opáčila mu prostě. „Musíš být trpělivý.“

Mladý brunet vzdychl, „Spíš mám pocit, že jsem ho naprosto zklamal. Vidělas, jak se na mě díval?“

„Kdy přesně? Protože obvykle se na tebe dívá jinak.“

Barry se zamračil a založil si ruce na hrudník, „Co tím myslíš?“

„Ah, ty nevíš, jak se na tebe dívá, když si myslí, že ho nikdo nevidí…“

„A jak se na mě dívá?“

„S nadějí, ale i obavami. Je na tebe pyšný. Oliver je složitá povaha, ale mě neoblafne. Zažil toho v minulosti příliš, o většině z těch zvěrstev nemluví. Trvá mu, než k sobě někoho pustí a jak oba víme, není to nejotevřenější člověk pod sluncem. Ve skutečnosti se v jeho povaze odráží péče a starostlivost. Je přísný a zarputilý, protože má strach. Nese na ramenou břímě za celý svět. Má pocit, že je všechno jeho vina a stejně tak cítí zodpovědnost i za tebe. Je to s tebou jiné, protože ty, stejně jako on, venku nasazuješ krk a i když jsem slyšela o tvých schopnostech, nedělá tě to nesmrtelným, Barry. Myslím si, že ho to trápí. Že tě nechce ztratit. Ztratil už mnoho přátel.“

„Vždyť se sotva známe,“ opáčil mladík se zelenýma očima napůl zmateně, napůl ohromeně. „Viděli jsme se párkrát. Vyměnili si pár smsek a telefonátů.“

„Já vím, ale k některým lidem přilneme už v samotném zárodku přátelství, protože máme pocit, jako bychom se znali odjakživa. Myslím, že jsi jedna z těch Oliverových výjimek, i když to tak na začátku nevypadalo. Ostatně, v popírání je mistr světa.“

„To si jen domýšlíš,“ pronesl trochu dojatě rychlík.

„Ne, vlastně jsem si tím docela jistá. Vidí se v tobě. Dokážeš nejlíp pochopit, čím prochází pokaždé, kdy selže. Vím, jak se chová k lidem. I když si myslíš, že je k tobě nedůtklivý, vlastně je to jeden z jeho lepších dní.“

Barry se na okamžik zamyslel, promnul si kořen nosu a trochu provinile svěsil ramena, „Popravdě, cítím to podobně. A představa, že jsem ho zklamal, mě trápí. I když jsem ho měl při prvním setkání za protivného nafoukaného chlapa, co mě nesnáší, něco na něm jako by mi říkalo, že za tu trpělivost stojí.“

„A oba dva víme, že za ni stojí,“ přikývla Felicity a položila mu drobnou dlaň na paži. „Jen je na sebe příliš tvrdý. Na ostatní jakbysmet. A přesto, když jde o tebe, vypadá, že se ho to dotýká víc, než je ochotný přiznat. Myslí si, že to nevidím. Je naštvaný, protože se o tebe bál. A teď šel trucovat.“

„Já nevím, Felicity, přijde mi, že si jen něco nalháváš.“

„Jak myslíš, Barry. Ostatně, čas to sám ukáže.“

Nakonec Barry s Ciscem odcestovali ještě té noci a zajatého metačlověka čekalo specializované vězení ve S.T.A.R. Labs. Barry Olivera už neviděl, ale odvezl si s sebou hořký pocit zklamání a nepřijatelné ztráty. Vlastně se cítil mnohem víc nepříjemně, smutně a rozladěně, než si do té doby uvědomoval. Ten sžíravý pocit prostupoval každou buňkou jeho těla a z nějakého podivného důvodu se mu na pár krátkých okamžiků objevily v očích i slzy. Jako by mu zrovna někdo blízký umřel a on měl truchlit.

Zklamal svého hrdinu.

Teď už to nedokázal vzít zpátky. Leda by se dokázal nějakým způsobem vrátit v čase a napravit to, ale taková myšlenka byla naprosto absurdní.

A Oliver Queen mu ani pár dní na to nezvedal telefony a neodpovídal na žádné smsky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrzí mě jedna věc. A to, že v češtině nedokážu udržet dvojsmysl Oliverova prohlášení "in a flash", díky kterému si nakonec Barry začne říkat Flash. Použít rychle jako blesk mi přišlo asi nejvíc adekvátní, aby si to zachovalo podstatu, ale pokud byste měl někdo jiný návrh, jsem jedno ucho. Napadlo mě ještě bleskurychle nebo bleskově, nevím, co z toho zní líp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, dneska to je zhruba dvakrát delší, musím říct, že jsem si tuhle kapitolu plnou frustrace a divokých emocí fakt dost užívala a mám pro vás asi i dobrou zprávu, protože mám už rozepsanou i další kapitolu, takže nejspíš nebude dlouho trvat a za pár dní přibude taky. Pokud se mi nepostaví do cesty nějaké překážky.

Hluboký povzdych následovalo třísknutí knihou o stůl. Několik propisovačů se skutálelo na zem. Barryho židle zaskřípala, jak se v ní otráveně protočil. Ať už se snažil zabavit jakkoliv, jeho myšlenky utíkaly úplně jiným směrem.

Cisco se zamračil, „Kámo, už víc než týden nebo dva seš protivnej jak osina v zadku, možná by sis od toho mohl dát dovolenou.“

Barry po tmavovlasém kamarádovi střelil nevlídným pohledem, což u něj nebývalo zvykem, a zavrčel. Od incidentu s Oliverem nebyl schopný se pořádně sebrat. Často roztrpčeně mnul prsty v dlaních a zatínal je v pěst, tělo mu vibrovalo s pocitem křivdy, který si v sobě nesl a zároveň vnímal i nepohodlí, jež se podivně vztahovalo k nepřítomnosti muže v zelené kápi.

Prostě si to s Oliverem pořád nevyříkali a Barry se s tím neuměl smířit. Queen byl pověstný svou tvrdohlavostí, a co měl Barry tu čest ho lépe poznat, o to víc si byl jistý, že ho něco žere. A nejenom proto, že rychlík provedl to něco, co mu _Arrow_ nehodlal ani vysvětlit.

Cítil nutkání běžet za ním, připásat ho k židli, aby nemohl nikam zmizet jako posledně a donutit ho poslouchat. Potřeboval za ním jít a vyslechnout ho, potřeboval ho vidět. Prostě potřeboval! Ta potřeba byla mnohem hlubší, než běžné přátelské pouto, dokonce dávno přesáhla obdivné vzhlížení k oblíbenému hrdinovi a Barry si začínal uvědomovat, že k tomu protivnému chlapovi nejspíš něco cítí, i když mu to připadalo absurdní. A hlavně nesprávné.

Nedávné vyloupení banky, při němž zmizelo půl miliónu dolarů, mu taky vůbec nepomohlo. Kdyby Barry nedorazil včas, místnost plná lidí by se téměř pozabíjela. A žádný z přítomných neměl tušení, kde se v nich ten bublající vztek vzal.

Nebyli o nic blíž k dohledání pachatele. Tým Flash měl jistou teorii o tom, že v tom má prsty metačlověk, ale zatím nevěděli nic víc, než že se celé to omámení mysli podobalo snad uřknutí.

„Promiň, chlape, nějak se necítím ve své kůži.“

„Nepovídej, ani jsem si nevšiml,“ opáčil s ironickým podtónem Cisco. A pak dodal, „Nejednou jsem byl v pokušení tě do té kůže pořádně nakopat. Prostě si dej voraz.“

„Oba víme, že nemůžu. Musíme chytit toho bankovního lupiče a…“ ve chvíli, kdy chtěl frustrovaně dodat, že se bude snažit nedonutit k sebevraždě všechny členy S.T.A.R. Labs, Ciscův monitor detekoval pohyb metačlověka.

„Máš chuť být pro změnu osina v zadku někoho jinýho? Naše nová Nemesis znovu udeřila.“

Barry se lehce pousmál, vlastně to byla přijatelná alternativa, jak se odreagovat.

Dorazil na místo akorát včas, aby zabránil dalšímu masakru. A když dírou ve stropě proskočila tolik známá silueta v zeleném kevlaru a uzemnila nevinného policistu, který byl v ráži a pod vlivem uřknutí, Barry si ani nestačil vzpomenout, že by měl být naštvaný nebo ukřivděný. Na tváři se mu automaticky rozlil úsměv a do jeho černého světa vstoupilo nečekané světlo.

»»---> Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ <\---««

Sešli se na kraji města pod rouškou tmy. Felicity a Diggle do Central city přijeli s Oliverem. Neměli zatím pořádně prostor promluvit si, nicméně Barry měl tušení, že žádné sladkobolné vítání nebude.

I tak měl pocit, že by měl trochu odlehčit atmosféru, a tak se svým neobvykle nově nabytým nadšením pronesl: „Hele, díky, že ses tam zjevil, ale měl jsem to pod kontrolou.“

„Aha.“

Barry si pomyslel něco o tom, že by si měl Oliver Queen nechat ten nasranej výraz patentovat, protože si už ani nepamatoval, jestli ho kdy viděl tvářit se jinak. Co zase provedl tentokrát?

„Zrovna jsem se chystal vyrazit,“ dodal, jako by se měl snad omluvit. Proč v něm pokaždé ten chlap vyvolával nutkání se nějak bránit? Vždyť neměl ani sebemenší důvod se před ním nějak omlouvat, byl dospělá svéprávná bytost.

Plavovlasý muž zhluboka pronesl, aniž by se na něj podíval, „Kam? Do márnice?“

 _Flash_ potřepal hlavou, nechtěl se hádat, měl toho už po krk a celá ta protivná nálada už mu lezla i ušima. Někdy měl pocit, že během času, který trávil ve Starling city, pochytal Oliverovy móresy, protože nikdy předtím neměl tendence být těmito pocity napěchovaný jako tlakový hrnec.

„Počkat, co tu v Central city vlastně děláte?“

„Děláme na případu,“ vložila se do jejich vyčítavého dialogu Felicity. „Podezřelá vražda ve Starling city, vražednou zbraní je bumerang.“

Barry se natáhl do plastové složky, kterou mu blondýna podala, a vytáhl zahnutý naostřený nástroj z kovu. „Hustý!“

Když se ohlédl a všiml si, jak se lučištník ještě víc zamračil a směřoval k němu další vyčítavý pohled, rychle se opravil. „Teda hrozné, rozhodně hrozné.“

„Našla jsem na něm stopy oxidu železa. Vím, že je to nepravděpodobné, ale v Central city je nejvyšší koncentrace oxidu železa v zemi,“ osvětlila dál Felicity Smoaková a v Barrym se ozval vnitřní nerd.

„Věděli jste, že australští domorodci s nimi lovili? Hlavně klokany, kteří jsou překvapivě nízkotučným zdrojem…“

Hrdina Starling city zamrkal víčky a na několik vteřin mu zacuklo v koutku, když sledoval, jak se Barry roztomile rozžvanil na téma, které ale bylo naprosto irelevantní. Nakonec si odkašlal, aby ho zarazil.

„Sledovali jsme stopu, když jsme skrz rádio slyšeli o zásahu policejního týmu, tak mě napadlo, že se zastavím, abych se podíval, jak ti to jde,“ v jeho tónu byla zpátky ta umně vyřčená výčitka.

Diggle, stále zaražený z toho, co Barry dokáže, protože jako jediný doposud neviděl jeho rychlost na vlastní oči, přestože o tom slyšel, se ozval: „Měl jsem bratrance, kterého zasáhl blesk. Začal z toho akorát koktat.“

Chvilku ticha pročísl znovu rychlíkův hlas, „S mým týmem zrovna jdeme po odporném metačlověku, co v lidech probouzí vztek.“

Na to jediná žena mezi třemi muži nadšeně pronesla, „Husté. Teda, chci říct… Hrozné.“

Oliver si ty dva prohlédl. Někdy pohledy dokázaly dokonale vystihnout, co se mu zřejmě honilo hlavou, protože Barryho napadlo, že přeměřuje, jestli je větší magor on, nebo Felicity. V jistém směru mu to přišlo uklidňující. Aspoň v tom nebyl sám. Ale na Felicity nebyl Oliver naštvaný.

I tak zkusil svoje štěstí, když se zeptal, „Když už jste tu, co takhle zase spolupracovat?“ zpátky bylo to nadšení a úsměv, který dlouho jeho obličej neobýval. Cítil se zase svěží, natěšený a doslova Olivera štěněčíma očima vybízel, aby kývnul. „Pomůžu vám najít chlapa s bumerangem a vy mně zase supervzteklouna.“

„Rádi.“

Samozvanec Felicity přerušil dřív, než by přislíbila něco, o co očividně nestál. „Ne, vyřešíme si svoje a zamíříme domů.“

Světlo ve tváři mladšího muže pohaslo a znovu se v něm usídlil ten skličující pocit. Oliver s ním nechtěl pracovat, očividně už nikdy. Nepomohlo ani urputné přemlouvání Felicity. Její argumenty byly pádné a logické, i tak mezi ně Oliver postavil pomyslnou zeď. Jako obvykle.

„Mou tajnou identitu zná už dost lidí,“ možná to nebyla výmluva, ale Barry Allen v těch slovech výmluvu slyšel. Nebo spíš v té větě tušil hlubší význam.

Nebylo to identitou. Bylo to v něm, to kvůli Barrymu na to nechtěl přistoupit, i když se mu nechystal říct proč. Ten týdny nastřádaný vztek a frustrace dostaly další vyživující dávku.

Zmizeli hned poté, co Felicity souhlasila, že s nimi bude spolupracovat ona. Ani nečekal, jestli _Arrow_ něco dodá, vzal ji do náruče a odporoučel se.

V tuhle chvíli měl chuť Olivera Queena jednoduše uškrtit za to, jak je nesnesitelně protivný a zároveň je u toho tak zbytečně sexy!

»»---> Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ <\---««

Když si ho Harrison Wells a Joe zavolali, aby mu promluvili do duše, protože si myslí, že je _Arrow_ příliš nebezpečný a má na Barryho špatný vliv, v mladíkovi se něco vzepřelo. Mohl být na Queena naštvaný, jak chtěl, ale to nedávalo nikomu právo se do něj navážet. Vždyť ho neznali, nevěděli, co dokázal a komu pomohl. Možná v minulosti zabíjel, ačkoliv pro to měl vážný důvod – což ho neomlouvalo – ale teď to bylo přece jinak. Proč to nikdo nechtěl vidět? _Arrow_ byl hrdina.

Pokud měl někdo právo mu něco vyčítat, byl to on, ne oni.

Na druhý den si ho zavolali do Jitters, byl poměrně překvapený, že kromě Felicity tam na něj čekal i zmíněný samozvanec. Ochotně mu předal informace, které potřeboval tým Flash ke svému případu. Byl mile překvapený tím, že si to Oliver zřejmě rozmyslel a rozhodl se mu pomoct.

Roy G. Bivolo. Teď už měli jméno, pátrání po jejich zločinci se usnadní.

„Myslel jsem, že nechceš pomáhat,“ v Barryho výrazu bylo znatelné, jak moc chce, aby mu Oliver věnoval svůj čas.

Ten se na něj úkosem podíval. „Nepomáhám. Je to jen jméno.“

Modré hlubiny si ho dál přeměřovaly, a přestože se jinak lučištníkovi ve tváři nehnul ani sval, v tom výrazu bylo něco víc. Barry se přistihl, že by se v těch očích nejraději utopil. I když Oliver pořád vypadal, že to on by nejraději utopil Barryho. Jeho chování bylo matoucí a v nestřežených chvilkách mladíkovi mravenčilo tělo, zejména když se přiblížil k druhému muži blíž.

Z rozhovoru je vyrušila Iris, která vrhala po Oliverovi okaté pohledy, což v něm vyvolávalo nečekanou vlnu žárlivosti. Zejména poté, co mu vyčetla, že jí nikdy neřekl, že se znají a pověděla mu o svém trojseznamu.

Celý ten výčet Oliverových kvalit a opis atraktivního vzhledu Barry dávno znal (vážně, technicky vzato nemohl mít přece dvakrát větší ruce), ale slyšet to od ženy, kterou kdysi miloval, bylo při nejmenším divné. Nepohodlné a v podstatě nepříjemné. Nelibý pocit se v něm šířil jako mor. Na koho vlastně žárlil? Vadilo mu, že ona ho takhle nikdy neviděla, nebo že někde v nitru si Olivera dávno přivlastnil sám, i když chápal, že to bylo jen zbožné přání? Milostná historie toho chlapa vyloženě řvala nahlas, že je hetero.

I když si Barry donedávna myslel, že je sám heterosexuální. Jak se ukázalo, tak to nebyla pravda.

Každopádně, Barry toho muže poznal dřív! A znal ho mnohem lépe. Měl právo si ho uzurpovat a Iris ho vůbec nepůjčit. Za předpokladu, že ten tvrdohlavec na něj někdy přestane být naštvaný.

Věděl o každé jeho jizvě, o každém pádu i neúspěchu. Znal jeho tajemství, dokázal by z hlavy popsat každé jeho vítězství, i když u něj nebyl. Dokázal vycítit jeho nálady a poznat, na co asi myslí. Jako by byl jeho spřízněná duše on, protože kdykoliv se objevil, svět byl o tolik krásnější i veskrze spory, které spolu vedli.

A pak to přišlo. Nenápadné, ale dostatečně vtíravé našeptávání v jeho hlavě. Kdy začal mít Barry noční můry a stavy úzkosti? Kdy přišly všechny ty bolestivé eskapády a zranění? Popáleniny, bodné a řezné rány, stopy po kulkách. Před očima se mu zjevil Oliverův obnažený trup ve vší parádě. S minulostí vepsanou přímo na kůži. Zalapal po dechu. To ale nemohla být přece pravda, ne? To si jen nalhával, protože chtěl, aby to byla pravda. A navíc, Oliver Queen se rozhodně nechoval, že by to vnímal stejně.

Sám sobě se v duchu zasmál. Aby si omluvil svou fascinaci samozvancem v kápi, vymýšlel si tyhle absurdní konspirační teorie. Připadal sám sobě patetický. Měl by se už konečně sebrat.

Byl rád, že je Oliver nakonec přerušil a vzal si ho stranou, protože už nezvládal oponovat tomu hlasu ve své hlavě a zároveň poslouchat Irisino vzdychání.

„Pomůžeme ti chytit tvého mizeru.“

V Barryho podbřišku se usídlil šimravý pocit, když se Oliver postavil těsně před něj. Byli zhruba stejně vysocí, tváře měli sotva pár palců od sebe a forenzní vědec poprvé čelil jeho pohledu takto z blízka.

„Skvělé! Metačlověka.“

„Znovu, nebudu jim tak říkat, Barry.“

»»---> Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ <\---««

Oliver si ho znovu zavolal, ale tentokrát byl sám. Opuštěný prostor za městem, kde se prvně sešli, posloužil jako provizorní doupě pro setkání dvou superhrdinů dobře _._

„Ahoj!“

„Jdeš pozdě,“ typický Oliverův mručivý hlas. „Barry jak můžeš být superrychlý a nechodit včas?“

„Promiň, asi to neutralizuje supernedochvilnost. Takže, jak tady chytíme Bivola?“

„Tady ne. Jsme tady kvůli tréninku.“

„Co? Jako Rocky?“ dolíčky na rychlíkově tváři se prohloubily, když se dětinsky usmál. Ale to očividně s Oliverem nijak nepohnulo, když se opět podělil o svůj _ty se mi snad zdáš_ výraz.

I tak Barryho překvapilo, když se druhý muž svěřil s tím, že čte Irisin blog a analyzuje jeho chování během boje. Nejvíc zřejmě zapůsobil případ s Leonardem Snartem. Proboha, spal ten chlap někdy vůbec?

„Říkáme mu Kapitán Cold.“

„O tom, že dáváš nepřátelům hloupé přezdívky, můžeme mluvit později.“

Barry si neodpustil poťouchlou poznámku, „Myslíš nad kafem s Deathstrokem a Huntress?“

Nic na to neřekl, ale Barry si všiml, že jeho postoj se lehce změnil. Ramena se zdála napjatá a zelenooký mladík měl pocit, jako by se ocitl v ředitelně poté, co posprejoval tělocvičnu. Ne, že by to někdy udělal. Ale možná Tony Woodward to někdy udělal, kromě toho, že mu dělal pravidelně ze života jízdu na horké dráze.

Vzdychl, proč tady vlastně byl? Aby si vyslechl další výčitky?

Proč se Oliver za každou cenu musel tvářit, jako by se mu někdo zrovna vydělal pod nos? To se neuměl občas taky usmát a užít si trochu toho sluníčka, duhy a růžových poníků? Jak těžké to muselo být?

A nepletl se. Druhý hrdina ho nařkl z toho, že je v podstatě lajdák, nehlídá si prostředí, nehledí na následky a jednoduše koná bez rozmyslu i navzdory tomu, že na všechno má na rozdíl od ostatních čas. Barry otráveně protočil oči v sloup. Na tuhle práci káravého otce už někoho v životě měl. A Joe i Wells odváděli ukrutně vyčerpávající práci.

„Stejně jako posledně ve Starling city…“ Oliverův hlas zhrubl dvakrát tolik, než bylo u něj zvykem. Barry za vším tím jeho osobním opevněním viděl, jak v sobě dusil to poctivě opečovávané podráždění. Nicméně zároveň byl rád, že se konečně dozví, proč je vůči němu lukostřelec tak rozezleně upjatý.

„Haleluja. Tak proto si mi to celé ty týdny nebral, abys měl na dnešek připravenou munici k výčitkám. Co jsem provedl ve Starling city, Ollie?“ pronesl se vzdorem a v opozici s tím použil přezdívku, která Queena na pár vteřin doslova uzemnila.

Zamrkal a párkrát zalapal po dechu jako kapr, když se s Barrym zastavili na místě.

I mladíka to na okamžik vyvedlo z míry. „Já, omlouvám se, prostě to ze mě vypadlo…“

„Tak mi říkají jenom moji nejbližší.“

„Už se to nestane.“

„Ne, Barry, to… To nevadí,“ jeho hlas se zjemnil a pohled podivně zjihl. Když polknul, na krku mu poskočil ohryzek. A Barry doslova zpomaleně viděl, jak se mu rozkmitala tepna na krku ve zběsilém tempu.

Mladší z mužů netušil, co na to říct. Myslel tím Oliver, že Barry patří taky do okruhu jeho nejbližších?

Nakonec si _Arrow_ odkašlal a pročistil si tak hlas. „Chci tím říct, že jsi sám sobě nebezpečný. Tehdy ve Starling city si sám sebe ohrozil. Kdybych na místě činu nebyl s tebou, byl bys dávno mrtvý. Ta kulka by tě trefila. Mohlo to být fatální.“

„Ale nebylo, dopadlo to dobře. Trochu to přeháníš.“

Oliver začal nebezpečně zvyšovat hlas, „Nic zatraceně nepřeháním. Vědomě nasazuješ krk s tím, že nemáš žádný plán, improvizuješ a nehlídáš si vlastní záda. V terénu tě nikdo nekryje a máš tendence jednat zbrkle.“

Barryho frustrace se znovu ozvala v plné polní. „Nedělej z toho drama!“

„Kdybych z toho dělal drama, tak mám legíny a držím v ruce lebku!“

I Barryho hlas začal prudce nabírat na síle. „Máš zbytečné obavy, je to v pohodě.“

„Řekl Hitler Polákům těsně předtím, než je poslal do komor. Barry, použij taky trochu sebereflexe.“

„Tak jako ty?“ vrátil mu pichlavě. „Neměl bys jít vzorem?“

„Tohle není o mně, zasraně!“ kdyby měl po ruce luk a šípy, zřejmě už by Barryho prošpikoval skrz na skrz, místo toho divoce zagestikuloval a pohodil rukama do vzduchu. „Točíš se v cyklu sebedestrukce.“

„No to mi říká fakt ten pravej!“ Barry ani nevěděl, jestli je ten vztek opravdu jeho. Stupňoval se přímo úměrně s výčitkami, které k němu Oliver peprně vysílal. Vztek podněcoval vztek, jak se zdálo.

„Nepoužívej to pořád proti mně! Nepopírám, že mám své chyby. Každá má schopnost je vykoupená špatnou zkušeností nebo zážitkem. Právě tyhle negativní střípky ze mě udělaly pozornějšího stratéga. Proto bys měl dát na to, co ti říkám. Já si hlídám svoje záda a stejně tak mám v terénu za zády Digglea!“

„Tak dejme tomu, co je ti vůbec po tom, neohrožený samozvanče. Pokud si nabiju čumák, bude to můj průser. Hojím se rychle!“

„Já kurva nejsem připravenej na to, abych o tebe taky přišel!“ zařval nakonec z plných plic Oliver a vytřeštil oči jen pár úderů srdce poté, co to prohlášení naprosto umlčelo _Flashe_ , který se tvářil téměř totožně.

„Já… Já prostě nemám slov.“

„Na to, že nemáš slov, si na mě zvládl řvát skoro deset minut,“ pronesl tentokrát pobaveně Barry.

Měl si dávno zvyknout, že měl Oliver tendence jednat přehnaně. Felicity mu to říkala. Poháněl ho strach a tíha viny. Bál se o něj stejně jako se bál o všechny své přátele a rodinu a to Barryho upřímně dojalo. To znamenalo, že ho měl rád a že mu nebyl lhostejný. To uvědomění ho příjemně hřálo.

Chtěl ho obejmout, ale věděl, že by v tuhle chvíli s podobnou nabídkou nepochodil. Na druhou stranu, byl přece dostatečně rychlý na to, aby Oliver nestihl protestovat. I přesto toho nezneužil. Důvěra tohoto muže byla křehká.

„Když jsem za tebou přišel do Starling city, řekls, že můžu být inspirací.“

Tvář staršího muže znovu zkameněla. Trénoval tyhle depresivní výrazy doma před zrcadlem?

„Když žiješ tenhle život, je třeba víc, než jen maska. Je třeba disciplína. A protože seš zřejmě stejně tvrdohlavý jako já…,“ vydal se krokem znovu vpřed ke své motorce a uchopil do dlaní svůj luk.

„Na co to je?“

„Poběžíš támhle, vrátíš se ke mně a já tě zasáhnu šípem.“

Barry se upřímně rozesmál. To byl vtip, že? Kdyby věděl, že Oliver není zrovna materiál na žertíky, dokonce by ho za to pochválil.

Nakonec jen opáčil, „Ne, nezasáhneš.“

„Ano, zasáhnu.“

„Dobře, fajn. Vyhovím ti, pobavíme se.“

Odběhl o obrovský kus dál, rozeběhl se a s pobaveným úsměvem se vrhl vstříc k vyhrané hádce. Nebylo v tu chvíli nic tak uspokojivého jako moment, kdy chytil vystřelený šíp. „Fajn pokus.“

Ten pocit zadostiučinění přetrval jen do doby, než ho odněkud z okolí zasáhly dva šípy přímo do zad pod lopatky. „Ty si mě střelil?!“

„Řekls, že se rychle hojíš,“ přešel k němu zezadu lučištník. Ten cynismus se nedal přeslechnout. Kapal jako hutná láva z každého slova. Vyrval mu ze zad dva šípy, bez ohledu na to, jestli je jemný nebo ne.

Nejenže Barry z hádky vyšel jako poražený, ale odnesl si v sobě další ukřivděný a rozervaný pocit, který přikrmil ten chaotický vír v jeho vědomí.

Bože, ten chlap ho tak zatraceně sral! Jak ale u toho zvládl být tak neskutečně žhavý a žádoucí?

To jeho náladu podkopalo jakbysmet.

»»---> Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ <\---««

Následoval incident s Bivolem, nebo taky _Prismem_ , jak ho pojmenoval Cisco. Barry zavrhl možnost se na celé akci s _Arrowem_ podílet. Pořád odmítal uznat fakt, že Oliver nepřehání. Byl až příliš dlouho uzavřený ve vlastní temnotě, aby chápal, že svět není jen smrt, násilí a pohroma. A že někdy holt je potřeba riskovat. Musel to znát sám.

Když přišel do střetu se samotným _Prismem_ , všechno se semlelo tak rychle a nečekaně i na něj, že nestačil pocítit, že by se něco pokazilo.

Druhé setkání s Oliverem na kraji města ho popudilo dávno předtím, než se vůbec dostavil na místo, kde už na něj druhý hrdina čekal. Stačilo jen vědomí, že se tam s ním setká a hořkost v jeho hrdle zesílila.

„Vymýšlíš nové způsoby, jak mě ještě ztrapnit?“

„Nesnažím se tě ztrapnit, Barry, ale včera si šel po Bivolovi sám a ztratils ho.“

Barry si téměř znechuceně odfrknul, když otočil hlavu do strany. Ani se nesnažil protentokrát zklidnit svůj temperament. „Nikdy jsi neudělal chybu?“

„Jistěže udělal. Barry, žiju tímhle životem skoro osm let. Setkávám se s věcmi, které nedokážeš ani pochopit, a jsem pořád naživu. Naživu mě neudržela superrychlost. Uvědomil jsem si, že se musím dál učit, trénovat, stávat se chytřejším a ostražitějším. A dokud k tomu nedojdeš i navzdory nejlepším záměrům, naděláš víc škody, než užitku.“

Ten chlap měl ego nafouklé jako balón, uvědomil si mrzutě Barry. Staré křivdy doutnaly v samotné podstatě jeho bytí jako dva zažehnuté uhlíky. „Konečně to vidím. Trochu na mě žárlíš, že? Pro chlápka jako seš ty - sexy a pohledného s těma nejmodřejšíma očima, co znám… Bohatého, co může dostat kohokoliv a kdykoliv, je závist zřejmě nová emoce. Takže seš možná jen trochu zabedněný na to, abys poznal, co vlastně cítíš.“

„To je tvá teorie?“

„Rozhodně. Klidně si trénuj, zvedej činky, šplhej po stěnách, dokud se ti srdce nezastaví, ale nikdy nebudeš tak rychlý jako já. Nikdy nebudeš tím, kým jsem já. A tím musí tvoje nabubřelá pýcha neskutečně trpět,“ Barry svůj monolog pronesl jedovatě s úmyslem druhého muže zranit. Vyvolat v něm jakoukoliv emoci, nejen proto, že ho už neskutečně vytáčel a chtěl mu jednoduše strašně ublížit, ale byl zvědavý, jestli ten kus ledu, co tu před ním stál, dokázal taky něco cítit. „Ollie,“ dodal ještě zhnuseně.

„Říkal jsem Felicity, že mou pomoc nechceš.“

„Jo, konečně máš taky v něčem pravdu,“ každé rychlíkovo slovo bylo jako šíp vystřelený z kuše a s každým proměněným výrazem se k němu o krok přibližoval blíž v doprovodu vzedmuté tsunami hněvu a zlosti.

„Vážně se chceš chovat jako dítě, Barry?“ uhodil na něj starší z hrdinů.

„Kdo jsi, abys mi tohle říkal?“ v ten moment zřejmě došel Barrymu i ten zbylý kousek trpělivosti, když se proti Oliverovi ohnal a uhodil ho v prudké rychlosti do klíční kosti silou, která by ji křehce stavěnému člověku pravděpodobně zlomila.

Oliver překvapeně popadl dech a s ním stejně tak i Barry. Bolest byla dostatečně velká, aby zasáhla oba nepřipravené.

Zaplavená bouřlivými emocemi Barryho mysl konečně spojila jedna a jedna dohromady. Ta pošetilá myšlenka, která ho obtěžovala poslední dny, se najednou nezdála být tak pošetilá. A jeho vlastní klíční kost o tom nasvědčovala své.

„Tos byl celou tu dobu ty!“ zařval Barry. Sám nevěděl, jestli je víc překvapený, rozezlený nebo spokojený.

Předpokládal, že se Oliver bude tvářit stejně vyjeveně jako on, ale na jeho tváři se jako obvykle nehnul ani sval. Až na ty oči. Ty oči k němu promlouvaly s vinou a přiznáním.

Nová vlna požírajícího vzteku se přihlásila o slovo. „Tys to věděl! Tys to celou tu dobu věděl!“ podíval se na jeho dlaň, kterou měl semknutou v pěst, až mu bělely klouby.

„Tvá ruka. Tehdy na střeše ve Starling city. To nebylo tvoje zranění. Ale moje! To já si zlomil ruku!“

Oliver pořád mlčel, což bylo víc než usvědčující.

„Jak dlouho?“

Nic, žádná odpověď nepřicházela.

„Kurva jak dlouho?“ zařval z plných plic tmavovlasý mladík a dlaněmi do modrookého muže vrazil.

„Od začátku. Tehdy, když jsem tě chytil pod krkem, když si mi zachránil život,“ přiznal tiše a klidně lukostřelec.

Barry nevěřícně vydechl a zajel si prsty do vlasů ve snaze zklidnit se, ale nepomáhalo to, spíš naopak. „Víc než rok?! Ty zatracenej bastarde!“

Najednou byly tatam všechny ty výčitky, Oliver Queen ztratil úplně hlas.

„Budu hádat, zapomněl ses zmínit?! Celý ty roky jsem kvůli tobě procházel peklem! Cítil jsem každý tvý podělaný zranění! Každou zatracenou temnou emoci! Tvůj očistec na Lian Yu byl i mým očistcem. A ty sis klidně dál pokračoval v životě samozvance, který je dennodenně v ohrožení života, ty sebestředný zmetku!“

„Já vím,“ přerušil tiše celou tu litanii jmenovaný samozvanec a zbaběle uhnul pohledem.

Zněl provinile, tím spíš to podnítilo Barryho přesvědčení o vlastní pravdě.

„Víš. Věděls to a bylo ti to jedno! Tys mi jednoduše chtěl ublížit! Jak já tě nenávidím!“ zahřměl rychlík a zrudly mu oči. Doslova.

Naposledy do druhého muže vztekle vrazil, až pod tlakem narazil zády do zdi. Pak z místa za doprovodu jiskřivého světla zmizel. Ve tváři vepsané čiré opovržení a zášť.

Oliver Queen nikdy neměl pocit, že přijde den, kdy se bude _opravdu_ chtít vymanit ze spárů opakujícího se kruhu sebezničení.

Až dodnes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asi není žádným tajemstvím, o jakou vyhrocenou scénu vás nepřipravím příště a strašně se na ni těším. I na to, co bude následovat poté :D Poděkujme Bivolovi za to, že mi to umožnil! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Předem se vám chci všem omluvit za takovou mega pauzu. Ani slovy nedokážu vyjádřit, jak šílené to teď všechno bylo. Poslední dva měsíce byly inferno. Nečekané stěhování přes půl republiky (lepší vyhořet, než se po 6 letech stěhovat z bytu), problémy s domácím a rychlé řešení na hovno situací, které se mohly stokrát posrat daleko víc. Uff.  
> Momentálně trčím u rodiny doma bez svého stolního počítače, kde mám veškerou tvorbu (počítač i se stolem dorazí nejdřív za měsíc, momentálně jsou u bratra pořád někde v Brně v garáži, nemáme to jak všechno převézt) a prostě nemám příležitost psát (teda, ta by i občas byla, ale nemám svoje složky a soubory a teda nemám stůl :D).  
> Tuhle kapitolu jsem sesmolila znovu na koleni na novém noťasu, protože už jsem se potřebovala zbavit téhle scény, která se mi stokrát odehrávala v hlavě a nechtěla jsem to už víc protahovat a stejně mi přijde, že je pitomá a v mých představách byla prostě lepší :(, snad mi to odpustíte.

Barryho zrychlený metabolismus se tentokrát pro něj stal trestem oproti běžné výhodě, neboť ho vztek sžíral zevnitř pomalu, nenápadně a tiše, aniž by si toho všiml. Podlézavě a dychtivě se šířil každým pórem, až to rychlíka nakonec semlelo v nesprávnou chvíli.

A pak už to všechno šlo ráz naráz z kopce. Nesmyslně vyjel po kapitánu Singhovi, dost nevybíravě si podal Joea a nakonec dokonce napadl Eddieho Thawna v přítomnosti Iris, která se Flashe vždy zastávala. S brutálním nasazením ho doslova za jízdy protáhl oknem auta, a to v podstatě bezdůvodně. A jen tím přikrmil další zášť, kterou v sobě mladý detektiv vůči Flashovi nosil.

Nebýt zásahu _Arrowa_ , celá situace mohla dopadnout daleko hůř, i tak se dostatečně vymkla z rukou. Barryho rozzuřenost se stále stupňovala.

Zdrsnělý hlas lučištníka, který Flashe šípem uvěznil do lana, se prohnal ulicí, „Musíš se uklidnit!“

„A ty se musíš držet,“ zahřměl druhý muž, a zatímco se Oliver snažil Barryho zpacifikovat, mladík využil situace a trhl. V mžiku oka se situace obrátila a Oliver byl tak nucený čelit dost nepěkné _jízdě_ zády po silnici.

Ale nakonec ho pustil.

A když se k němu Barry snažil znovu přiblížit, zeleně maskovaný muž vystřelil jeho směrem šíp.

„Netrefils,“ vysmál se mu.

„Ale trefil.“

Šíp ve zdi za rychlíkem vybuchl a on na okamžik ztratil kontrolu nad situací. Než se stačil zorientovat, trefil ho do ramene další ze zelených šípů napěchovaný jakousi látkou.

„Během chvíle bys měl pocítit dva tisíce miligramů koňského sedativa,“ oznámil mu samozvanec. Ale ani tak to nedopadlo podle jeho očekávání, neboť _Flashovi_ stačilo pár vteřin na to, aby rozvibroval tělo a sedativa dostal ze svého systému pryč.

Jejich souboj pokračoval ještě dobrých pár minut, ve kterých se doslova a do písmene pokusil Barry Olivera zabít, když ho shodil z budovy. Nebýt reflexů a zkušeností staršího hrdiny, situace by se vyhrotila daleko hůř. Oliver Queen vyslal k budově vzhůru šíp, který mu pomohl dopadnout pevně nohama na zem, a Barry při té příležitosti seběhl hned dolů k němu.

„To bylo všechno?“ rychlíkův výraz připomínal jeden z těch, který obvykle na tváři nosili samozvancovi protivníci. Sebevědomý úškleb byl něco, co nebylo u něj běžné a co působilo doslova nepatřičně.

Kdyby Oliver Barryho neznal a nevěděl, že je to v jádru milý a hodný kluk, považoval by ho v daný moment za nebezpečného padoucha. Ne snad, že by v daný moment nebyl nebezpečný, ale rozhodně to nebyl padouch. Byl to Barry. _Jeho Barry_.

Díky rychlosti uřknutého mladíka byl jejich další boj nepřiměřený, ale nakonec se i přes všechny přijaté rány a pošramocené ego _Arrowovi_ přece jen podařilo dostat Barryho takříkajíc na kolena, když na něj použil nedávnou fintu s kušemi obohacenou o nový šíp, který prosvištěl mladíkovým lýtkem.

„Pořád v tebe věřím, Barry. A odmítám tě ztratit.“

Když se mu ho konečně podařilo zadržet, Joe s Harrisonem Wellsem udeřili. Teorie barev a emocí prodiskutovaná Caitlin a Felicity se zdála být pravdivá, když otevřenými dveřmi auta k páru dolehla blikající světlohra.

Oliver držel Barryho ve své náruči, zády zaklenutého o svaly opředenou hruď a Barry i přes svůj nezměrný vztek cítil, jak druhému muži bije srdce. Jak ho pevně, ale i přesto ochranářsky drží. Ta myšlenka se prodrala přes tu pekelnou mlhu divokých emocí až na povrch a když ho světla přístroje konečně probrala a on se cítil znovu příčetně, bodlo ho na hrudi. A ke svému zděšení nejenže vnímal bolest, ale taky vzrušení. Přitisknutý tělo na tělo, hřejivý pocit oproti tvrdým rysům muže za ním, se zdál být až žhoucí. Každý atom jeho bytí cítil přítomnost druhé polovičky a každý dotek se zdál být elektrizující, a ne proto, že byl sám zasažený bleskem. Přál si, aby ten pocit dokonalosti nikdy neskončil.

Ale pak si vybavil, co se stalo. Eddieho, Joea, kapitána, moment, kdy shodil ze střechy budovy svého… Kdy shodil Olivera. Co to hergot provedl?

Hlava mu třeštila jako by měl tu největší kocovinu v životě, oči ho štípaly a všechno se zdálo být tak zmatené a přesto jako zlý sen, který se ve skutečnosti stal.

Oliver ho pustil a promluvil smířlivým a podivně něžným hlasem. „Barry, jsi v pořádku?“

Barry Allen polknul. Ještě pár vteřin se vzpamatovával, než zareagoval.

„Z toho budu mít pořádně hustou kocovinu.“

Atmosféra mezi nimi byla hustá a vzájemný pohled z očí do očí byl nezvykle nesmělý, ale oba dva se tomu prohlášení zasmáli.

„Olivere. Moc se za všechno omlouvám… A k tomu, co jsme předtím řešili…“

„Barry,“ odkašlal si trochu nervózně Queen, který ho pár vteřin na to chytl kolem ramen, aby ho podepřel a pomohl mu dokulhat se k jeho motorce, „za to jsi nemohl. A pořád musíme chytnout toho vašeho metačlověka. Navrhuju tuhle konverzaci nechat na později. Až bude po všem a ty rozvířené emoce se trochu usadí. Musíme toho dost probrat.“

Barry uhnul pohledem. Na jednu stranu byl na Olivera pořád naštvaný. To, co řekl na tom poli, byla v podstatě pravda. Oliver mu rok tajil dost podstatnou informaci, která se týkala jich obou a která Barryho roky tížila. Nerozuměl tomu proč. A vlastně se vysvětlení trochu bál.

„Zbyla ti ještě nějaká šťáva?“ optal se zničehonic muž v zelené kápi.

„I kdyby ne, tak jsme teď na něj dva, ne?“ dodal mimoděk Barry. Ollie měl pravdu, teď se musí prvně zaměřit na toho padoucha.

„Jasně.“

»»---> Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ <\---««

V podstatě to netrvalo ani dlouho, než Bivola chytili a zadrželi ve specializované cele pro metalidi. Ještě ten večer se spolupráce _Flashe_ a _Arrowa_ vyplatila a když tak zvaného _Prisma_ Cisco zavíral do jedné z cel, doprovázely vše výhružky o pomstě. Ostatně jako vždy, když nějakého metapadoucha dopadli. Cisco jen otráveně protočil očima a opustil chodbu, nechaje tak Barryho s Oliverem o samotě.

Oliver viděl zařízení S.T.A.R. Labs poprvé, a když si prohlížel vězení a jeho okolí, Barry by skoro přísahal, že se usmál.

Pak pronesl zvesela, „Mám podobné vězení. To moje je na téměř neobydleném ostrově v Severočínském moři, ale i tohle ujde.“

A Barry neodolal, aby se tomu nezasmál. Ani nechtěl pomyslet, koho v tom vězení vlastně drží, protože mu ihned bylo jasné, že Oliver Queen mluvil o Lian Yu.

Vše se zase vrátilo do normálu, oba týmy si poděkovaly za spolupráci, Oliver jako vždy svým vlastním svérázným způsobem vyjádřil, jak je jeho identita tajná a nepřímo tím všechny nejspíš urazil, ale nebyla by to Felicity, aby za něj nepronesla něco navíc a jeho slovy tak všem poděkovala.

Barry opřený o zeď sledoval všechny přítomné, jak si navzájem podávají dlaně a nezapomněl u toho analyzovat Oliverův postoj. Bylo na něm vidět, že i když se snaží působit ledabyle a nad věcí, byl napnutý. Ramena držel ztuhle napjatá a každé jeho slovo bylo proneseno způsobem, ze kterého by se dala vyčíst nejistota, pokud jste ho znali lépe a Barry měl pocit, že je jeden z těch vyvolených, kteří to v jeho proslovu vycítili. A kdo ví, možná za to mohl fakt, že ten chlap naproti, který si nikoho nepouštěl k tělu, byl jeho spřízněná duše, a tak mohl vnímat, co ve skutečnosti cítí. Plno věcí tak naráz začalo dávat smysl, když se tak zpětně zamyslel.

Ale pokud mohl Barry vnímat Oliverovo rozpoložení, nefungovalo to spojení taky naopak? Dokázal by k němu vyslat vlny soucitu, porozumění nebo vděku? Vnímá Oliver pravý důvod jeho už tak jindy rozběsněného tepu?

Když tým Arrow odcházel z budovy, Barry věděl, že to není konečné rozloučení. Musel ještě pár věcí zařídit, ale ten modrý hluboký pohled, který mu Oliver věnoval, než odešli, mluvil za vše. Čekal je _ten_ rozhovor.

A když Barrymu přišla smska, aby se dostavil na místo určení, tak i když se mu v krku objevil podivný knedlík, který mu bránil zhluboka se nadechnout, tak netrvalo ani pět minut, než se převlékl a dorazil na místo.

„Zvolil si pro tohle setkání dost neobvyklé místo. Teda pro tebe neobvyklé, řekl bych. Nečekal jsem, že _Jitters_ bude pro tebe ideální volba,“ Barry chtěl říct něco vtipného, aby odlehčil to napětí mezi nimi, když dorazil do kavárny a posadil se naproti své spřízněné duši, ale nic ho v tu chvíli nenapadlo. Sledoval v pozadí Iris, jak se objímá s Eddiem a zakabonil se, cítil se provinile a nepatřičně. Eddieho tvář posetá modřinami a krvavými škrábanci mu připomněla každý moment, kdy se nedokázal ovládnout. To provinění si začínalo vybírat svou daň, protože jeho nejbližší teď za to pykali.

„Chtěl jsem se ujistit, že bude v okolí dostatek lidí na to, abys po mně nezačal řvát. Nebo mě neusmažil jedním ze svých blesků. Bivolo nebo ne, vím, že jsem ti ublížil.“

Barry vzdychl. „Olivere, já…“

„Chci tím říct, že ti to chci všechno v klidu vysvětlit, ale možná se toho bojím víc, než bych normálně přiznal,“ doznal se a ohlédl se směrem, kterým koukal Barry. Do zorného pole se mu dostala Felicity, která se mezitím dala do řeči s Iris roznášející kávu. „Není to tvoje chyba,“ pronesl, jako by věděl, na co Barry myslí. A možná, že opravdu věděl.

Tmavovlasý mladík přikývl.

Bylo neobvyklé, aby Oliver přiznal, že se něčeho bojí, z jeho úst to znělo skoro neuvěřitelně. „Dobře, znáš mě, věčný optimista, věřím na druhé šance, takže… Ještě, než s tím začneš, chtěl bych říct něco první.“

„Dobře,“ přikývl lukostřelec.

„Vážně se moc omlouvám za to, co jsem řekl na tom poli a za ten večer na ulici. Kéž bych mohl říct, že to bylo jen tím, co mi Bivolo provedl, ale asi jsem toho v sobě dusil víc, než jsem tušil.“

„Mně se vždycky můžeš svěřit.“

„Vážně? Protože když se ohlédnu za sebe a zrekapituluju poslední rok, Olivere, moc si mi k tomu důvod nedal.“

„Tohle… Naše situace stranou, Barry, ta s tím teď nesouvisí. Jsi jeden z mých nejlepších přátel a doufám, že víš, že bych pro tebe udělal cokoliv a pokud to znamená, abys byl ke mně smrtelně upřímný, nějak to skousnu, protože seš to ty.“

Mladík na druhé židli vlastně nevěděl, co na to říct. Na jednu stranu ho to dojalo, věděl, že to Oliver Queen myslí upřímně, na druhou stranu, když ho označil za přítele, trochu to zabolelo a on už teď věděl proč. I když znal příběhy spřízněných párů, které do konce života zůstaly jen přáteli, nebo dokonce i ty příběhy, kde nebyli ti lidé ani tím, tak trochu doufal, že to nebude jejich případ. Naopak doufal, že druhý hrdina to cítí podobně jako on. Ale zdálo se, že ta přitažlivost nebyla oboustranná.

Zklamaně si pročistil hrdlo. „Jo. Díky…,“ zamrkal. „A měl jsi pravdu. Pořád se toho mám hodně co učit.“

Něco v pohledu staršího muže vyvolalo v Barrym náhlý elektrizující třas. Oliver se lehce pousmál a jeho výraz zjihl. Vypadalo to, že ho začne utěšovat, ale následující věta Barryho překvapila.  
„Vím, že jsi obyčejně samé sluníčko, duha a jednorožci, ale opravdu jsem myslel, že se budeš na mě víc zlobit."

„Ale já se na tebe zlobím," zamračil se rychlík. „Pořád nemůžu uvěřit tomu, žes víc než rok vůbec nic neřekl, Olivere. Ale jak říkám, věřím na druhé šance a slíbils mi vysvětlení. Takže..."

„Takže..." odkašlal si Oliver a těch pár promlčených sekund zíral kamsi nad mladíkovo rameno.

Barry jen v tichosti zdvihl obočí a položil si lokty na stůl.

„Důvodů, proč jsem mlčel, je víc, abych byl upřímný," polknul. „Jedním z nich je fakt, že si myslím, že si nezasloužíš být spojený s někým, jako jsem já. Ne, nech mě domluvit, Barry, vím, co chceš říct a oceňuji to, vím, že to myslíš upřímně," dodal rychle Queen, když se _Flash_ nadechoval k protestu.

„Nevíš ani desetinu toho, co jsem za svůj život udělal. Na většinu věcí opravdu nejsem pyšný a snažím se je odčinit. Nejde jen o zabíjení zločinců ve Starling city... A ano, než podotkneš, že jsem s tím přestal, nic tenhle můj dluh už nesmaže. A moje vlastní svědomí bude navždy můj nepřítel. To, kým jsem, to, co jsem udělal, to všechno ze mě udělalo monstrum. Minulost už nejde vzít zpátky a můžu se snažit sebelíp, to špatné už nikdy nesmažu."

"Ollie..."

„Prosím, nech mě to doříct, jinak se k tomu nikdy neodhodlám."

Následovalo krátké přikývnutí a lučištník se znovu zhluboka nadechl. „Barry, ty jsi jedinečný. Jsi jedna z nejúžasnějších bytostí, které jsem měl tu čest poznat. Jsi plný dobroty, odpuštění, optimismu a naděje. Tvá dobrosrdečnost je i v řadách všech lidí, které znám, ojedinělá. Tak ojedinělá, že i já chci být kvůli tobě lepším člověkem a myslím, že nejsem sám. Všechny nás inspiruješ, přinášíš nám naději a nejde tě prostě nem...ít rád."

Barry se přistihl, jak napjatě zadržuje dech, zatímco se Oliver při svém monologu ošíval a uhýbal pohledem.

„Kdybych si psal deník, byl by depresivnější než ten od Anny Frankové,“ odfrknul si a znovu se na něj podíval. „Jak si sám říkal, celé roky jsem ti přinášel jen bolest. Ne, že bych si to sám vybral, ale má rozhodnutí vedla k událostem, které ti ublížily. A celý můj život rázuje stále stejným tempem. Ve mně není to světlo, které z tebe dělá hrdinu, protože ty jsi opravdový hrdina. Jsem zlomený temný člověk, který ničí všechny kolem sebe a kdokoliv se mi přiblíží, ten na to nakonec doplatí. A to je něco, co pro tebe jednoduše nechci. A hlavně, co bys sám neměl chtít. Naše spojení by ti nepřineslo nic dobrého. A když jsem to zjistil, moje instinkty mi hned radily, abych se ti vyhýbal. Jsi příliš dobrý člověk a příliš důležitý, než abych tě takovým způsobem zničil."

Celý ten obav plný proslov ale na Barryho zapůsobil úplně naopak. Najednou měl pocit, jako by mu Oliver nepřímo vyznal, co k němu cítil. Čert vem všechnu tu temnotu, ty pochybnosti byly plné úzkostlivých emocí. Plné strachu. Strachu, který byl nesobecký. Strachu, který měl chránit hlavně Barryho.

Zelené oči se rozzářily a na mladíkově tváři se rozlil dojatý úsměv. Než ale stihl mladší z mužů něco podotknout, Oliver pokračoval.

„Být _Arrow_ bylo snadné, když reálně neexistovala tvář, která by se mnou byla spojená. Tušil jsem, že zřejmě někde existuje moje spřízněná duše, která každý den prochází tím, čím jsem procházel já, ale tak nějak jsem pořád doufal, že mně tohle pouto nebylo určeno. Že možná neexistuje nikdo, ke komu bych měl patřit. A když ses zhmotnil - doslova a do písmene - před mýma očima, zachránil mě a najednou si zkrátka existoval, něco se ve mně zlomilo. V ten moment se mi hlavou prohnaly desítky myšlenek a všechny se točily okolo utrpení, které si musel kvůli mně snášet a že mi něco takového nikdy neodpustíš. Najednou tady byl člověk z masa a kostí, který cítil to, co já. Posledních několik let se najednou stalo o tolik větším peklem, protože tentokrát jsem to nebyl jenom já, kdo si jím prošel...“

Mladý vědec si zhluboka vzdychl, měl chuť natáhnout ruku a spojit jejich dlaně, ale neudělal to.

„Zpanikařil jsem, hledal jsem cesty, jak se tomu vyhnout, jak zařídit, abys kvůli mně nemusel trpět, zatímco budu dál maskovaný strážce, protože jsem věděl, že moje křížová výprava ještě neskončila a že město potřebuje moji pomoc.“

„Štěstí, že do mě uhodil blesk,“ podotkl pobaveně _Flash_ , ale dostatečně tiše, aby ho nikdo jiný neslyšel. „Je výhoda mít spřízněnou duši, která se hojí rychle, když jsi samozvanec.“ 

„Bolest je bolest, Barry, bez ohledu na to, jestli se rychle hojíš,“ zamračil se Oliver. „A popravdě řečeno, nebyl jsem připravený na tvůj hněv a neexistoval způsob, jak si vyžádat tvé odpuštění, protože po tom všem, co jsem prožil, zkrátka nebylo možné, abys necítil vůči mně nenávist.“

„Víš, že to tak není. Těžko ti můžu vyčítat, že ses ocitl na Lian Yu a prožil všechna ta zvěrstva dobrovolně. A ani na _Arrowa_ se nemůžu zlobit, protože _Arrow_ toho udělal pro lidi tolik dobrého, kdo jsem, abych se stavěl nad štěstí tisíců životů.“

Oliver svěsil ramena v pokorném gestu.

Načež Barry dodal: „Navíc tohle spojení je obousměrné. A že v našem… Abych tak řekl povolání, se tomu nevyhneme ani jeden. Tehdy, když jsem si zlomil ruku, za jak dlouho…“  
„Se vyléčilo? Zhruba den nebo dva? Co jsem se díval posledně, tak se zlomeniny hojily o dost pomaleji i tak. Nicméně další zranění – i má vlastní - se hojila ještě rychleji. Půl dne, nakonec několik hodin.“

„Chceš mi říct, že se na tebe přenáší moje schopnost regenerace?“ otevřel užasle rty hnědovlasý muž.

„Vypadá to tak.“

Barry se zamračil a zarputile našpulil rty v hraném rozhořčení. „Když ty se teď díky mně uzdravuješ rychleji, proč já neumím střílet z luku?“

„A to ti mám vysvětlovat zrovna já? Ty seš tady vědec. Jestli to správně chápu, tak schopnost střílet z luku není geneticky daná abilita. Jak mi vysvětlila Felicity, temná hmota z urychlovače částic přepsala tvoje DNA, je to jako by ses s tou schopností narodil. Není to něco, co by ses musel učit.“

„Máš nějaké fascinující vlohy, které bych mohl získat?“

„Možná začneš mít v lásce kaviár,“ zažertoval plavovlasý muž.

„To není fér!“

„Ale jak jsem říkal, spíš bychom měli přijít na způsob, jak tohle naše spojení přerušit. Caitlin by mohla něco vymyslet.“

Oliverův postoj Barryho mátl a zároveň z něj cítil nejistotu, ale ani na vteřinu nezaváhal, když pronesl: „Prdlačky.“

„Barry…“

„Ne. Možná seš tvrdohlavý, Ollie, ale já jsem taky tvrdohlavý a když si něco umanu, tak toho nenechám. A mě se jen tak nezbavíš. Ne proto, abys mě chránil. Já nepotřebuju chránit.“

„Možná tím chci chránit sebe,“ obočí samozvance se zamhouřilo a oči zase těkaly do strany. „Až zjistíš, co všechno jsem v životě provedl, změníš názor.“

Zelené oči zjihly.

„Ollie,“ zopakoval mladík oslovení, protože zjistil, že se při něm druhý muž pokaždé uvolní. Koneckonců, bylo pro něj tolik přirozené dát své druhé polovičce přezdívku. „Ty žiješ v mylném dojmu, že si tě idealizuju. Na začátku možná. Ale už se nějakou tu dobu známe a čím dýl tě znám, tím víc jsem hrdý na to, že jsem tě mohl potkat. Možná působím naivně, ale i já přece vím, žes to v životě neměl lehké. Sakra, já jsem to cítil na vlastní kůži, kdo jiný by to mohl chápat líp? Máš mylnou představu, že by mě tvá temnota semlela. Ale co když to může být naopak? Co když to světlo, o kterém mluvíš, může naopak projasnit tvoje temné dny? Co když tě může udělat šťastnějším, spokojenějším? Pomohlo ti odpustit si sám sobě. Nad tím si nepřemýšlel? Navíc, já přece nechci z tebe jen to dobré. Vybral jsem si tě, nebo mi tě vybral osud? Na tom nesejde, souhlasím s ním a chci tě, se vším všudy. Nejen ty dobré kousky, ale i ty špatné. Nechci jen ty nejlepší hity z Olivera Queena. Já ho chci celého. I s tou temnou nabručenou stránkou, která všem leze na nervy. A popravdě, když seš nabručený, je to svým způsobem roztomilé."

Modravé duhovky si přeměřovaly mladého vědce nevěřícně, zaraženě. A když Oliver pootevřel překvapeně rty, aby se proti všemu ohradil, nějak se mu vytratila slova na jazyku. Nakonec jen tiše přiznal, „Takhle jsem nad tím nikdy nepřemýšlel."

„A to je chyba."

„Počkej, tys řekl, že... Že mě chceš?"

„Ano, přesně to jsem řekl a tak jsem to taky mínil. Ollie, ty se červenáš?" zasmál se Barry Allen.

Krátké zamručení bylo typickým ukazatelem Oliverova nepohodlí. „Nesmysl!"

„To je roztomilé. Podívej se na sebe, to..."

„Nech toho, Barry, vážně. To stačí," zamračil se lukostřelec a jeho hlas opět zhrubl.

„Ty mi taky musíš kazit radost, ale co mám s tebou dělat. Dobrá, ale říkals, že těch důvodů bylo víc. Ne, že bych tyhle nechápal. Teda, nechápu je, ale tohle seš prostě celej ty. Podmračenej sebemrskač zklamaný sám ze sebe. Co tě znám, tak jen mluvíš o tom, jak přinášíš všem zkázu a nic si nezasloužíš. Jenže takhle svět nefunguje a ty nejsi ten, kdo o tom rozhodne, pokud teda do toho můžu mluvit," najednou se zdál Barry tolik sebevědomý, když se druhý z mužů rozhodl mučednicky popírat jejich osud.

Oliver Queen zabručel, ale nakonec se přece jen krátce usmál, navzdory vlastnímu přesvědčení, že by se měl ihned sebrat, odejít a už s Barrym nepromluvit slovo, aby mu nezničil život ještě víc.

„Myslím," dodal hlubokým hlasem, tolik podobným svému nočnímu alter egu, nakonec, „že bude vhodnější, když ten další důvod řeknu víc v soukromí."

Mohutnější z dlaní s výraznými klouby překryla tu nemálo šlachovitější.

A zelený jasný pohled se střetnul s tím druhým.

Barrymu Allenovi se sevřelo hrdlo. Chápal dobře, co slyšel? Srdce už tak rychle bijící se mu vzrušujícím způsobem rozvibrovalo a on si skousnul ret, načež krátce přikývl.

„Můžeme pokračovat u mě doma. Ale nespěcháte do Starling city?“ ohlédl se na blondýnu s culíkem, která opodál stále vedla rozhovor s Iris.

„Řekl jsem Felicity, že se chvíli zdržím. Chápe to.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No a co můžeme čekat v další kapitole? ;)  
> Slíbila jsem explicit, že?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fakt by mě měl někdo vydefenestrovat za takovou odmlku, ale múza je prostě svině. Přepisovala jsem tuhle kapitolu posledního půl roku asi desetkrát a nikdy jsem s ní nebyla spokojená. Ostatně, nejsem ani teď, ale mám podezření, že už to stejně nenapíšu líp, takže to holt bude muset stačit.  
> Až se zas dám nějak dokupy, mám v plánu napsat ještě druhý díl, trochu víc explicitní, ale uvidíme, jak mi to půjde a jestli se k tomu donutím :)

Barryho garsonka byla malá a veskrze útulná, když si Oliver odmyslel oprýskanou omítku okolo oken a plíseň v rohu nad kuchyňskou linkou. A dala by se shrnout dvěma slovy. Systematický chaos. Což byl zároveň i výraz, který byl dokonalým odrazem hrdinovy povahy a stylu života.  
Na policích u zdi byly tematicky seřazené knihy týkající se několika vědních oborů, kdežto na nočním stolku ležely poházené přírodopisné časopisy a dokonce i nějaký ten komiks. Přes sedačku se válelo několik košil a trik, dokonce použitý ručník a na kuchyňské lince odstávalo několik hrníčků s kávovou usedlinou, i když nádobí za prosklenou vitrínou bylo seřazené podle velikosti a barev.

Samozvaný strážce se pro sebe usmál. Tam, kde vládl chaos, celkový dojem doplňoval udržovaný řád. Jako by se ho Barry chtěl držet, ale nedokázal se s ním sžít. Stejně jako v tom viděl odraz jeho běžného jednání, když si vybavil _Flashovu_ nedisciplínu a improvizaci, navzdory tomu, že měl rychlík oproti němu hromadu času prozkoumat si terén.  
I tak Oliver nervózně přešlápl z nohy na nohu, když za ním mladší z mužů zavřel dveře s vepsanou omluvou v očích poté, co bleskovou rychlostí nepořádek poklidil. Ale už bylo pozdě na to, aby si toho plavovlasý muž nevšiml. Bylo to vlastně docela roztomilé.

„Uhm, takže… Dáš si třeba něco na pití?“ pročistil si hrdlo vědec a pobídl muže, aby se posadil na sedačku.

„Nemusíš se…“

Barry mu skočil do řeči a ve tváři ho polila červeň. „Třeba sklenici. Chci říct vodu. Sklenici do vody. Vodu do sklenice,“ opravil se překotně. „Nebo kávu?“

Modré duhovky se pobaveně zapíchly do těch zelených. I Oliverovo srdce driblovalo divoké staccato, ale mladíkova nervozita jako by ho něčím uklidňovala. Jako by konečně byli na stejné stránce jedné knihy, nejen součástí stejného příběhu. A možná to tak ve skutečnosti i bylo, doufal v to.

„Voda bude stačit, díky.“

Jak mu Barry naservíroval sklenici na stůl ve své bleskové rychlosti, aniž by vylil byť jedinou kapku tekutiny, to netušil. Ale když viděl, jak si mne roztěkaně dlaně, zatímco se usazoval vedle něj na pohovku a vrtěl se jako hnízdo malých veverek, nevydržel to a rozesmál se nahlas. V hrudi se mu v ten moment rozlilo příjemné teplo, které nevycházelo z něj. Uvědomil si, že šlo o okamžik, kdy se Barry vedle něj konečně uvolnil a začal se smát celé té absurdní situaci taky. To spojení mohli cítit oba dva. Na pár vteřin se přeměřovali pobaveným pohledem a koutky úst jim cukaly vzhůru.

Oliver si zlehka odkašlal.

„Připadám si, jako by mi zase bylo šestnáct. Stojím před mou matkou a snažím se zpytovat svědomí nad tím, že jsme si s Tommym pořídili falešné doklady, abychom se mohli společně opít v baru ve Starling… I žaludek jsem měl na vodě stejně jako teď. Ale myslím, že tentokrát tolik nezapáchám.“

Forenzní vyšetřovatel se znovu rozesmál, tvář mu opět zkropil lehce ruměnec a pár vteřin na to uhnul stydlivě pohledem.

Oliver usoudil, že jejich pocity byly v ten moment naprosto totožné a nejen, že měl tentokrát dojem, že jejich pouto mu to našeptává samo, ale Barryho výrazy ve tváři byly k nezaplacení. Měl chuť se k němu nahnout a teď a tady na místě ho celého pohltit, ale věděl, že je zde ještě pár věcí, které si museli ujasnit. A taky se musel v pár věcech ujistit, protože domněnky nikdy nespojí celý obraz.

Napil se ze sklenice a nadechl se. „Barry, jak je možné, že celou tu věc bereš s takovým klidem?“

Rychlík zamžoural na pár vteřin obočím ve snaze pochopit obsah položené otázky, ale Oliver ho ani nepustil ke slovu.

„Chci říct, že celý ten koncept spřízněných duší je vlastně docela děsivý, nemyslíš? Definitivní, konečný, plný zodpovědnosti, protože víš, že teď už tady nejsi sám a někdo na tom druhém konci může pykat za tvoje hříchy. Už do konce života, vlastně celý tvůj život, jaký si ho znal, tím skončil.“

„Asi nerozumím, na co se ptáš. Máš strach, že už nebudeš nikdy s nikým jiným? Že tě budu nudit, omezovat nebo…“

„Tak jsem to… To se ale týká romanticky spřízněných duší.“

Barry Allen se na v mžiku oka zarazil. Že by přece jen celou situaci chápal špatně? Takže to, co mu Oliver v _Jitters_ říkal, bylo jen v přátelské rovině? Vydechl a klesla mu ramena. Ani se nesnažil skrýt své zklamání a druhý muž si toho očividně taky všiml.

„A my… Já a ty. Hm, Barry, asi bychom si měli prvně promluvit o tom, co to pro nás vlastně znamená, protože jsme si to vlastně pořádně neujasnili.“

„Jsem jedno ucho, Ollie,“ zaznělo skoro až neosobně.

„Když si říkal, že mě chceš… Tím si myslel, že mě chceš mít za spřízněnou duši? Jako nejlepšího přítele? Někoho, na koho se do konce života můžeš vždy spolehnout a obrátit? Diggle takové spojení kdysi nazval slovy nepokrevní bratr,“ chvíli si mladšího muže prohlížel. Seděl strnule a zdál se být odosobněný a nepřirozeně klidný. „Nebo si tím myslel něco jiného?“

„Co myslíš ty?“

„Barry, odpověz mi upřímně, prosím. Musíme si o tom promluvit. Mám dost bordelu ve vlastní hlavě i bez toho. A abych ti mohl říct, co chci, potřebuju odpověď na tuhle otázku.“

Bylo by jednoduché celé to potvrdit a vrátit se do zajetých kolejí. Dělat, že je všechno v pořádku a že se jedná jen o hluboké přátelství a úctu. Ale pravdou bylo, že Barry nechtěl. Měl už toho zapírání dost, držet to v sobě by stejně nedělalo dobrotu a časem by se situace akorát víc zhoršila.

Nádech, výdech. Prudké zamrkání víčky. „Fajn, jak chceš. Myslel jsem to romanticky. Chci tě jako partnera. Do života a po svém boku. Jako člověka, se kterým budu sdílet zlé i to dobré. Protože ať už jsem o našem spojení věděl nebo ne, od samého začátku jsem cítil, že tohle chci. Pokud jde o mě, Olivere, nemyslím si, že naše spřízněnost je pouze o přátelství jako to bývá v jiných případech. Viděl ses vůbec? Kdo by tě nechtěl? Přitahuješ mě a rozhodně ne jako přítel. Ale samozřejmě pochopím, když to nebudeš vnímat stejně, to…“

„Tobě se i normálně líbí muži, Barry?“ skočil mu do řeči dychtivě lučištník.

„Asi ne.“

„Asi ne? Ale pak to nedává moc smysl, neděsí tě to?“

„Co by mě mělo děsit? Že by za to mohlo naše spojení? Že se ze mě najednou stal bisexuál? Nemůžu vlastně říct, jestli se to vůbec stalo, nebo to tak bylo vždycky. Celé ty roky jsem byl po uši zamilovaný do Iris, o které jsem věděl, že není moje spřízněná duše a se kterou jsem neměl žádnou budoucnost. A přesto jsem si kvůli ní k tělu nikdy nikoho nepustil a představa, že bych se zamiloval do někoho jiného, mi byla úplně cizí. Nad pohlavím takového potenciálního jedince jsem ani nepřemýšlel. Prostě mě to jen nikdy nenapadlo.“

 _Arrow_ pouze krátce přikývnul a _Flash_ pokračoval.

„Mám pocit, že na celý ten koncept spřízněných duší pohlížíš jinak než já. Vnímáš to jako něco, co tě drží zpátky, ale já to naopak vnímám jako něco, co mě posunulo.“

K jeho překvapení se na něj Oliver usmál a v těch hlubokých modrých očích bylo něco skoro až něžného.

„Tvůj vpád do mého života byl tak trochu překvapení, nečekal jsem to, ale smířil jsem se s tím hned, jakmile mi začalo docházet, že tě vnímám jinak. Nějak jsem neanalyzoval svoje preference, protože moje pocity nevycházejí z toho, jestli seš chlap nebo ne. Cítím to tak, protože seš to ty. Ohromuješ mě, fascinuješ mě, při každém setkání slyším bušit svoje srdce až v uších. Pokaždé lapám po dechu a přemýšlím, co říct a podniknout, abych tě potěšil a udělal dojem. A abych se příliš neztrapnil. Jako třeba teď, protože až ti tohle všechno dopovím, budu muset změnit identitu. Ale to nebude problém, jsem forenzní technik, vím, jak to zařídit, stačí jen…“

Začal se do toho trochu zamotávat a zamlouvat své rozpaky, ale nestihl se ani znovu nadechnout, protože v ten stejný moment se na jeho rty přitiskly ty druhé a Oliverova zhrublá dlaň doputovala na jeho tvář, kterou překryla svým teplem. Když se pokusil polibek prohloubit, Barry Allen na místě ztuhl.

Další tři mrknutí víček poté, co se nic nedělo, se Queen rozpačitě odtáhl. „Promiň. Možná ten koncept přece jen chápu jinak.“

Rychlík druhého muže nepatrnou chvilku pozoroval, pohled zelených očí klesl k jazyku, kterým si Oliver navlhčil spodní ret, jako by z něj smýval jeho chuť. A pak Barry bez vysvětlení řekl něco, co ani jeden z nich nečekal. „Ten poslední důvod. Chtěls mi říct, proč si o tom přede mnou mlčel. Proto jsme tady.“

„K tomu se celou dobu snažím dostat. Ptám se tě na to, protože jsem si sám prošel takovou krizí identity.“

Mladíkovi vyletělo obočí do čela, když se pobaveně zapitvořil.

„Nesměj se. Víš dobře, jakou za sebou vláčím minulost. Každej si pamatuje, že jsem naháněl sukně jako smyslů zbavený. Hlavně na výšce. No, na všech výškách, kam jsem chodil. Prostě mě nikdy žádný chlap nepřitahoval. Měl jsem přátele, kteří byli na stejné pohlaví. A pořád mám. Už znáš Sáru, Tommy měl dokonce kdysi na střední kluka. John Constantine je správnej chlap, někdy vás seznámím,“ zagestikuloval rukou ve vzduchu. „Přišlo mi to vždycky v pořádku, nesoudil jsem za to jiné lidi, ale nikdy jsem neměl chuť ani experimentovat nebo se nějak přesvědčovat o odchylkách vlastní sexuality, jestli mi rozumíš. Prostě jsem věděl, že to není můj šálek čaje.“

„Takže tím chceš vlastně říct, že jsem ti udělal čáru přes rozpočet.“

„Moje srdce mi udělalo čáru přes rozpočet, Barry.“

Okamžik tíživého ticha byl protkaný intenzivním zbožňováním z obou stran. Svrbící pocit na kůži Barryho i Olivera byl utvrzujícím faktem, stejně tak ten úlevný pocit uvnitř hrudi, který se s hlubokou oddaností proléval žilami jako vodopád. Nebylo dávno pochyb o tom, co k sobě oba muži cítili, i když bylo komplikované vyjádřit to přesně. Byli teprve na začátku společného dobrodružství a bylo by unáhlené tvrdit, že jde o lásku jako takovou. Navzdory tomu bylo naprosto jasné, že to semínko poznání v nich už nějaký ten čas klíčilo a každým dnem sílilo.

Mladík natáhl ruku, aby vyhledal Oliverovu dlaň. A ten ji bez protestů semknul, i když na něm bylo vidět, že je z toho doteku a blízkosti trochu nesvůj.

„Vždycky si byl moje výjimka. Bylo těžké si přiznat, že nejsem tak striktně hetero, jak jsem si myslel. Ale možná je to přesně, jak říkáš, protože nějaké škatulky na to, jak tě vnímám, neexistují. Nejsem si úplně jistý, jestli je to dílem práce našeho spojení, protože stejně jako ty vím, že nemusí být nutně romantické. Znám spřízněné duše, které se nikdy nemilovaly romanticky, ale jsou spíš jako rodina.“

Ruka mladého vědce _Arrowa_ v dlani příjemně hřála a on se cítil jistější než dřív.

„Ale pořád si kladu otázky jako jestli bych tohle cítil, kdybys nebyl moje spřízněná duše. Nebo kdybych to od začátku nevěděl. A něco mi říká, že to nedělá jen naše spřízněnost, ale hlavně ty. Ale musel jsem na to přijít, potvrdit si to. Na skutečnost, že bych se takhle cítil i bez našeho spojení, protože všechno, co jsem v _Jitters_ říkal, je pravda. To, co si o tobě myslím, jak na mě působíš. To všechno mě přimělo pustit si tě k tělu, i když jsem nechtěl. Já. Člověk, který nevěří objímání, jsem začal přemýšlet nad tím, jaké by to bylo, kdybych se tě dotknul,“ podíval se na jejich spojené dlaně a palcem pohladil Barryho hřbet ruky. „Jaké by to bylo, kdybych tě políbil. Jaké by to bylo, kdybych vedle tebe usínal a probouzel se.“

Barry si skousnul zuby spodní ret a nepřestával na druhého muže hledět s obdivem a úctou, napříč tomu, co mu provedl. Stejně oba dva věděli, že mu nakonec odpustí. Za taková doznání to přece stálo.

„Zpanikařil jsem. Ten pocit byl nový. Ne tolik jiný, ale nebylo to něco, na co bych byl zvyklý. Věděl jsem, že se to stejně jednou dozvíš, ale pořád jsem se cítil zmatený a snažil jsem se celou tu situaci s odhalením prodlužovat. I proto, že jsem chtěl mít ve všem jasno, až na tento rozhovor dojde. Protože ti dlužím upřímnost a odpovědi a protože to bylo něco, s čím jsem se musel prvně poprat já. Naklást to na tvoje ramena by bylo ode mě sobecké a bezohledné. Už tak jsem zničil tolik lidí a jejich víru ve mě.“

Barry se už chystal oponovat, v podstatě jen čekal, kdy se v celém tom doznání objeví Oliverovo typické sebemrskačství, ale samozvaný strážce ze Starling city ho gestem umlčel, aby mohl dopovědět zbytek.

„Věděl jsem, že kdyby ti došlo, že jsme spřízněné duše tak jako mně, už bys něco řekl, ale byl jsem překvapený, že někdo s tvojí nadprůměrnou inteligencí si pořád nedal dvě a dvě dohromady,“ starší muž se škodolibě zazubil a Barry se zakabonil.

„Hej, to není fér. Kdo by sám sobě přiznal, že je spřízněná duše Adonise jako seš ty?“ aniž by se mladík zamyslel nad tím, co chce říct, bylo to venku. Ihned si vložil tvář do dlaně. Do té, která nebyla v zajetí tepla té Oliverovy.

„Oh, tak to se nemusím bát, že bych se ti nelíbil. Můžou za to ty svaly?“ poškádlil ho Oliver.

„Trapas,“ zaznělo huhlavě z úst _Flashe_.

„Roztomilé.“

„Takové slovo není ve svém slovníku!“

„Od té doby, co jsem tě poznal, Barry, tak znám asi další tři jeho obdoby.“

„Tolik jich ani neexistuje.“

„Můžu ti je vyjmenovat.“

„Jenom se předvádíš, Ollie.“

„Rozkošný,“ pronesl lučištník zhluboka.

„Ee-h…“

„Okouzlující.“

„To… To není totéž.“

„Neodolatelný.“

Barrymu se vytratila slova z úst a zhluboka se nadechl, když se Oliver přiblížil, zatímco se mu upřeně díval do očí a modrá barva duhovek se začínala nepatrně skrývat pod útokem rozšířených zornic.

„To nejsem,“ zašeptal nakonec rychlík skoro neslyšně.

„Pro mě seš všechna tahle slova,“ pronesl svůdně, ale jejich rty se znovu nestřetly, jak každou sekundu Barry očekával.

Nakonec se plavovlasý muž odtáhl a pokračoval ve svém vysvětlení. „Když si mě konfrontoval, vlastně se mi docela ulevilo. A pravdou je, žes mi tím otevřel oči. V momentě, kdys mi řekl, že mě nenávidíš, najednou začalo být všechno naprosto jasné, protože já jsem zatraceně nechtěl, abys mě nenáviděl, chtěl jsem úplný opak.“

„Víš, že jsem to tak nemyslel.“

„Vím, ale nedělalo to situaci méně reálnou.“

„Takže z toho všeho vyplývá?“ otázal se s opatrností v hlase _Flash_ , jako by pravda a uvědomění byly pořád nesmírně křehké artefakty a on s nimi nakládal opatrně.  
„Vyplývá z toho, že tě chci taky. Jako partner. V milostné i životní rovině. Zrovna teď nechci nic jiného, než tě zase políbit a zlíbat tě tak moc, že budeš popadat dech.“

Ozvalo se tiché kníknutí. A pak smích, hluboký, nadšený, přirozený a úlevný. „Tak na co ještě zatraceně čekáš?“

Tmavovlasý mladík si přitáhl samozvance k sobě, aby znovu uzamknul jejich rty. Ale tentokrát do toho vložil všechny ty rozjitřené vjemy a chuť posílit celé jejich pouto. Koneckonců, jak sám Oliver řekl, je to na celý život.

Lučištníkova dlaň znovu sevřela Barryho tvář, za zavřenými víčky se pocity zhmotňovaly snáz a oba dva muži už tak napěchovaní emocemi se rozhodli, že tentokrát před sebou nebudou nic tajit.

Barry měl zdání, že se mu roztříští hrudník, jak se pod Oliverovými doteky jeho už tak divoce bijící srdce ještě víc zběsile rozbušilo. Kolena se mu lehce roztřásla a to vzájemné propojení se ještě víc prohloubilo. Měl dojem, že druhého muže cítí nejen na sobě, ale jako by se část jeho bytí spokojeně usídlila i v něm, dvě duše konečně navázaly spojení, na které tak dlouho čekaly. Ten pocit naplnění doprovázelo štěstí, které si nikdy dřív v životě nedokázal představit ani vedle Iris, kterou tolik let bytostně zbožňoval.

Polibek se zprvu tvářil docela nevinně, doteky rtů, občasné pokoušení jazyka, něžný vír vzájemného poznávání, dokud Barry nedopadl nazad a tělo druhého hrdiny ho nepřikovalo k pohovce.

Rychlík mezi neustávajícími polibky zhluboka vzdychl. Bylo jiné vnímat Oliverovy doteky a mít na sobě Oliverovo tělo s jasnými známkami vzrušení. Když se totiž na něj položil, přičemž mu jednou rukou vjel do hnědých vlasů, jejich klíny se o sebe opřely. V té chvíli ještě nečekaně, ale s nadšením obou zúčastněných stran. Vzájemně si zasténali mezi rty a Barry vyrazil svým klínem vzhůru, tentokrát s jasným cílem zopakovat celý pohyb ještě několikrát.

„Barry,“ zasténal tiše Oliver, když ho dlaně s dlouhými štíhlými prsty uchopily za půlky a přitlačily. Navzdory několika vrstvám, které je dělily, se o sebe znovu otřeli. Nebylo pochyb o tom, že jsou oba vývojem událostí nadšení a jakmile našli společný rytmus, jejich erekce se o sebe začaly třít v pravidelném taktu, zatímco se i jejich polibek prohluboval, stával se divočejším a pudovějším.

Mladý vědec vnímal, jak jeho tělem proplouvá elektrizující pocit, tolik známý v okamžicích, kdy se mu při běhu zvýší adrenalin. Díky zrychlenému uzdravování se mu neustále regenerovaly buňky, což mělo za následek zvýšenou citlivost. Během chvil nejvyššího utrpení to bylo nepříjemné, ale nyní byl celý prožitek mnohokrát znásobený, že se to vzrušení skoro nedalo unést.

Každý dotek druhého muže, každý jeho výdech na pokožce, každé prohrábnutí prstů ve vlasech, to všechno jako by se vrývalo Barrymu přímo pod kůží s blaženým pocitem, bylo to jako předzvěst k dosažení nirvány. Bublající touha pod povrchem. A _Flashovo_ tělo reagovalo tím spíš pozitivněji, když se jednalo jeho předurčenou spřízněnou duši.

Oliverovy zuby skously jeho spodní ret a Barry se prohnul v zádech, prudce narážeje do krví nalitého penisu samozvance. I přes materiál rifloviny mladík ucítil, jak mu v klíně zacukalo. Oba dva se pomalu blížili k vrcholu, všechno se odehrávalo tak rychle a s nutnou potřebou nasytit se toho druhého.

  
„Ollie, Ollie… Já už…“ sténající výdech, krátké nadechnutí, Barry se držel z posledních sil.

„Držím tě, Barry,“ hlas druhého strážce byl už taky značně zastřený touhou. „Poddej se tomu, už seš jen můj.“

_Můj._

To slovo rezonovalo mladíkovou myslí pořád dokola a mělo přesně ten kýžený efekt, protože další krátký nádech poté už se po celém těle nečekaně roztřásl, až se ten třas proměnil ve vibrace. A Oliverovi se v hrdle doslova při té příležitosti zadrhnul dech. Následovalo několik posledních trhaných přírazů a Barry zachraptěl nahlas samozvancovo jméno a zároveň s tím s ním zatřásl ten nejintenzivnější orgasmus, jaký kdy zažil.

Doprovázený nepravidelnými vibracemi, sténavými dozvuky a rozprostírající se spokojeností na vlastní duši, se Oliver Queen dostal ke svému cíli jen pár naléhavých pohybů poté. Neukázněně, jako puberťák, se udělal přímo do kalhot. Jindy by si připadal pokořený, možná ponížený, ale v tuto nekonečnou chvíli se cítil jako ten nejšťastnější chlap pod sluncem.  
Svalil se na Barryho a dovolil si obličej zavrtat k jeho krku. Voněl jako hřích. Jako všechno, po čem kdy toužil. Cítil se ukonejšený, vysílený, ale naprosto spokojený. Jejich spojení jim umožnilo vnímat jeden druhého a v samotném poutu to vířilo dokonalou shodou. Barevné emoce obalovaly smysly a ten pocit naplnění se nedal ani slovy popsat.

Oba dva popadali dech. Oliver políbil Barryho na obnažený krk, přičemž Barry drze doputoval dlaní pod jeho svršky, aby se konečně mohl kochat svaly opředeným tělem. Kůže příjemně hřála, a když se jejich dech konečně ustálil, Oliver se od Barryho krapet odtáhl. Ne však natolik, aby se vymanil z jeho doteku.

„To, cos udělal, jak si to…“

Barry už tak ve tváři pořád zarudlý, se zatvářil ještě víc nesměle. „Uhm. Zvýšení kmitočtů v určité čase a frekvenci. Někdy, když jsem hodně vzrušený, tak vibruju.“

 _Arrow_ na něj pár vteřin mlčky zíral, než se mu na tváři rozlil úsměv. „Užitečný trik.“

„Je to docela trapné.“

„Barry,“ pohladil ho po tváři, oči mu zářily blahem. „Já si rozhodně nestěžuju. Je to… Sexy. Zatraceně, budeš mě mít na svědomí.“

Oba dva se rozesmáli.

»»---> Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ <\---««

Barry už zase seděl převlečený na pohovce, když z koupelny vyšel Oliver, s vlasy stále mokrými a kolem pasu měl převázaný ručník. Jinak nic jiného.

Mladého technika polilo horko a nedokázal se zrakem od druhého muže odtrhnout. Na dně žaludku ho polechtalo a on se neubránil povzdechu. A když jeho nitrem začalo nečekaně kroužit pobavení, konečně se střetl s modrým pohledem. Oliver se usmíval. Cítil jeho vnitřní pocity, a pokud se Barry nepletl, ten pocit vzájemné přitažlivosti, vzrušení a potřeby se dotýkat neopadl ani z něj.

„Moc mi to neusnadňuješ,“ zatvářil se mladík naoko podrážděně. „Mohl by sis něco na sebe obléct?“

„Moje oblečení je pořád v sušičce. Ale něco mi říká, že žádné potřebovat nebudu,“ mrknul na něj se zlotřilým šklebem.

Na to mladý vědec nic neřekl, ale neubránil se horku ve tvářích. „Jak dlouho si řekl Felicity, že se zdržíš?“

„Pár dní.“

„Ona to…“ ukázal prsty mezi ně ve významném gestu.

„Nic jsem jí neřekl, ale myslím, že po tom, co tě zasáhl blesk a já jsem ztratil vědomí, si to dala dohromady. Mimo jiné.“

Připomínka skutečnosti, která ani pro jednoho nebyla dvakrát příjemná, se na okamžik usadila v trapném tichu. Ani jeden nevěděl, co na to říct, teď bylo všechno rozpačité a bylo jim jasné, že ještě nemají vyhráno a budou muset na svém vztahu zapracovat.

„Možná bych ti mohl něco půjčit, ale asi ti to bude malé,“ změnil Barry téma. Očima znovu přelétl Oliverovu postavu. Jizvami posetý hrudník, tetování, rýsující se svaly, ty velké paže a dlaně, které se ho ještě před chvílí chtivě dotýkaly. Někde ve vesmíru se musela stát chyba, protože nedokázal pochopit, jak mohl mít takové štěstí.

„Dobře.“

Po několika minutách se Barry vrátil s několika svršky. Triko s logem S.T.A.R. Labs bylo Oliverovi trochu těsné, ale navzdory tomu to jeho vizáži lichotilo. Tepláky už byly o něco volnější. Naštěstí byli oba muži téměř stejně vysocí.

„Jsi šťastný?“

Ten dotaz Barryho upřímně překvapil. Zamrkal, a pak se na plavovlasého muže zamračil v nechápavém gestu. „Proč bych neměl být?“

„Chci říct, jestli seš… Potěšený vývojem situace?“

Zelené oči zajiskřily spokojeností, protože bylo vidět, že si druhý z mužů dělá starosti. _Flash_ to věděl nejen díky jeho výrazu, ale i ten pocit stísněnosti, který ho sevřel, nepatřil jemu.

„Jsem šťastný. Myslím, že až se naše pouto prohloubí a ustálí, budeš schopný poznat, jak moc. Ale oba dva víme, že nás ještě čeká trnitá cesta.“

„Nic, na co bych nebyl ze života zvyklý,“ nadhodil pobaveně Oliver. „Nebudeš to mít se mnou snadné, Barry.“

„A kdo říká, že mám rád věci snadné? Mám rád věci rychlé, ale nevadí mi čas od času zpomalit, když to má smysl.“

„Čím jsem si tě zasloužil?“

„Nechci tě tlačit do kouta, Ollie, na všechno máme zbytek života.“

Oliverův pohled zjihnul, když dvěma kroky přistoupil k Barrymu a objal ho.

„Myslím, že jsme na dobré cestě, protože i když nemám rád objímání, tvého objetí se nemůžu nikdy dostatečně nabažit.“

Hubenější tělo se k němu přitisklo a dlouhé paže se mu ovinuly kolem zad. „Všiml jsem si, že existuje jen pár výjimek, většinou ve tvé rodině. Proč vlastně nemáš rád objímání?“

„Nevěřím v objetí, protože je to jen způsob, jak zakrýt svou tvář. Lidé mají tendence své pravé úmysly skrývat, říkat ti, co chceš slyšet. Ať už jde o lež nebo snahu tě před něčím chránit. Ani v jednom případě to není dobrá strategie. Věř mi, býval jsem v tom mistr.“

„Už nejsi?“

„Snažím se být lepší. A vím, že vedle tebe toho jednou dosáhnu.“

„Pro mě, Ollie, seš už teď dokonalý.“

„Možná bys mě o tom mohl přesvědčit v ložnici,“ navrhnul, už tak těsné triko se ještě víc napnulo přes jeho osvalené paže. „Je skoro čas jít spát,“ mrknul na něj.

Takhle chutná blaženost a šťastné opojení, pomyslel si Barry, když sledoval ten pevný zadek v jeho teplákách, jak se bez dalších slov přesunul za dveře jeho ložnice.

Koneckonců dopadli Bivola a oba si zaslouží příjemné rozptýlení. Na zbytek bude času dost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otázka na závěr...  
> Co si myslíte o Coldflashi? ;) Mám pár rozepsaných nápadů, ale nevím, jak moc by se to setkalo s úspěchem u českých/slovenských čtenářů, přece jen svět Arrowverse není u nás zrovna žádaný. Tak jestli má smysl se do toho vůbec pouštět.

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle je pro mě naprosto nový fandom, kterému jsem nedávno podlehla. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem nenašla žádnou českou tvorbu na tento pár a v podstatě jakoukoliv českou tvorbu, která by mě zaujala (jestli existují všehovšudy tři Arrowverse povídky mimo Olivarry, je to moc), nenapadlo mě nic blbějšího, než sama něco načít, abych ukojila vlastní dušičku. Užitečných rad si velmi cením!


End file.
